Counterpart: The Adventures of Team Starwriter
by GalaxyPegasus14
Summary: Collab between me and YamiGingka14 . Join us as we take on the world, along with two different versions of Gingka, as well as their beys. The occasional torturing of Doji will keep us at a good level of insanity, plus a few fights that involve throwing things (like snowballs and water balloons) Self-insert, GingkaxFem!Pegasus, EvilGingkaxFem!EvilPegasus.
1. Introducing Insanity

**Me: Okay, so this is the second collab I have ever written, and it will be different from the first in two ways: 1. This is a chapter story, and 2. It is not a complete insanity story.**

**DarkGingka14: Neither of us own Metal Fight Beyblade, only our OCs and self-inserts. I own Evil Gingka and Hakaihime, as well as a few that will be brought in later. **

**Me: And I own Kaminari. My self-insert for this story is named Mitsuko, and DarkGingka14's is Yami. Anyway, we hope you enjoy this… Rather interesting, and semi-random story!**

It was a normal day somewhere out in the wilderness of Japan, right around where the infamous Wolf Canyon was. Well, normal to everyone except for Doji, that is. A rather dark-looking figure was currently hanging said evildoer over the edge of a cliff using a fishing pole. He had spiked black hair with dark purple streaks in it, and wore a black outfit including a jacket, jeans, t-shirt, fingerless gloves, and combat boots, as well as a headband, all decorated with dark purple flames. Right behind him was a girl, about his age, with red hair that had bright blue streaks in it. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with chopsticks to hold it in place, and her bangs fell over both sides of her face just past her chin. She was wearing a light blue v-neck shirt, brown belt, dark blue jeans, and knee-high black boots, as well as black fingerless gloves.

"Please let me up! Please!" Doji begged as he hung over about a million Legendary Blader fangirls.

"Shut up or I'll drop you." The first figure replied.

And then the fishing pole snapped.

"Oops. Have fun, Doji." The dark figure said.

The redhaired girl waved as Doji fell and disappeared among the swarm of fangirls.

"Mitsuko, should we help him or get some popcorn and enjoy the show?" the dark figure asked.

"Ehh, we'll rescue him later, let's get popcorn, Yami!" Mitsuko replied.

"All right!"

A few minutes later, the fangirls were still attacking Doji, angry with him for what he had done to their favorites.

"How long do you think they'll keep this up?" Yami asked.

"As long as we let them I guess." Mitsuko grinned. "Should we add some neon sharks to the mix?"

Yami grinned. "Oh yeah." He replied.

Mitsuko snapped her fingers and some sharks appeared in the middle of the group.

"I think we should add snakes in there too." Yami said

Mitsuko grinned. "Go ahead! We have author and authoress powers for a reason, after all!"

Yami snapped his fingers and snakes appeared. "Should we set Doji free enough for him to run before they catch him again?"

"Ehh, why not?" Mitsuko grinned and snapped her fingers again.

Doji ran while the fangirls, sharks and snakes chased after him. Yami and Mitsuko continued to munch on their popcorn, watching. "If only Silver was here. She would enjoy this."

"Yes, yes she would..."Mitsuko trailed off, thinking of her fellow 'insanity expert.' Too bad she can't come right now.

"Yeah. But I know who we can invite!" Yami snapped his fingers and Gingka appeared out of nowhere.

Mitsuko instantly had an extreme fangirl moment. "Yeah, I'm insane..." she muttered. "The problem is, Gingka's mad at me right now, along with a certain group known as the Legendary Bladers…"

"Why?" Yami asked.

Mitsuko laughed. "I kinda... Almost killed one of them in chapter 1 of Stormflight: The Next Generation, and nobody knows which one it is except for me! Muahahahahaha!"

"Oh, you are evil...I like that." Yami said.

"It's way too much fun to mess with characters... I love them too much to kill them though." Mitsuko replied.

"Yep. We can't say the same for Doji though." Yami looked over and saw that Doji got caught. "Looks like they caught him again."

"Yup! Should we rescue him now so that we can throw him off the random million-story building i just created?" Mitsuko pointed to a nearby skyscraper.

"I'll get him." Yami volunteered, grabbing a fishing pole and fishing Doji out of the crowd."Finally! Do you have any idea what they did to me?!" Doji asked once he was 'safely' out of reach of the fangirls and other things that were chasing him.

"Yes, we started it. Do you have any idea what's about to happen to you?" Mitsuko asked, pointing to the building.

"You wouldn't dare!" Doji growled

"Yes, we would." Yami replied, dragging Doji to the building.

Mitsuko grinned "Yeah Doji, you really shouldn't underestimate the powers of Fanfiction authors and authoresses. We can do quite literally anything and you can't do anything about it!"

"No kidding, these two are dangerous!" Gingka exclaimed, finally snapping out of his confusion at being teleported.

"Did you know I turned you dark and evil, Gingka?" Yami asked.

"Let me go, you lunatics!" Doji whined.

"Shut up, fool!" Yami yelled, slapping Doji in the face.

"Yeah, that's what i meant by you two being dangerous. You turn me evil and she tries to kill me!" Gingka pointed at Mitsuko.

"Bye Doji!" Mitsuko shoved Doji off the building and waved.

"Ah, come on, Gingka. It wasn't that bad. Well, the you being evil part. I can't say anything about Mitsuko trying to kill you." Yami said, looking over the edge of the roof. "I think he's still alive."

" I am, you lunatics! And now I will plot my revenge against you!" Doji yelled up.

"What revenge? You can't do anything to us!" Mitsuko called down.

"Exactly!" Gingka exclaimed.

"By the way, I'm not trying to kill you..." Mitsuko said, turning to Gingka.

"I'll think of something!" Doji yelled.

"You do that. Meanwhile, you might want to get that bomb I strapped to your back off before it explodes." Yami called.

"What?" Doji turned to see a bomb on his back, let out a girly scream, and started running around like a madman.

Mitsuko laughed. "Yeah Doji, have fun! Oh, and look out for the-"Doji ran into a wall of spikes."Too late! Oh well, he'll be fine." Mitsuko said.

"Yeah." Yami replied. "So y'all wanna battle?"

" Can I join?" Evil Gingka asked, popping up out of nowhere. He looked like Yami, except that his hair was naturally the same red as Gingka's, although it still had the dark purple streaks in it.

"Whoa! What are you doing here?" Yami was surprised to see his creation.

"I was bored." Evil Gingka replied.

"Sure! You guys are going down!" Mitsuko grinned.

"Is that even me?" Gingka asked, pointing to Evil Gingka.

Mitsuko shrugged.

"Not if I take you down first!" Yami called.

"What's wrong, Gingka? Afraid to get your butt kicked first?" Evil Gingka asked.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Mitsuko challenged.

"Hah! I faced Nemesis, you think i'm going to be afraid of an alternate version of myself?" Gingka said.

"Gladly!" Yami replied, teleporting everyone to a stadium.

"If you were smart, you would be." Evil Gingka smirked.

"Ok, so let me get this straight." Gingka crossed his arms. "You are basically calling me stupid. But, you're basically me, so you are also calling yourself stupid. And, i was smart enough to figure that out, so i think i'm smarter than you. That means you are the stupid one, right?" he grinned triumphantly as he finished talking.

"Woot woot! Let's do this!" Mitsuko exclaimed.

Evil Gingka's eyes started glowing. "You are so dead!" he snarled, taking out his bey, named Hakaihime and turning to Yami "Don't interfere or you're dead!"

Yami nodded nervously as he took out his bey, Blood Kitsune. "Way to go, Gingka. You made him mad."

"Ehh, let's watch them for now, we can always stop this anyway. Or we can let them terrorize Doji." Mitsuko suggested, putting away her launcher.

"No, he made himself mad. Kaminari!" Gingka called for his bey.

In response, a girl with spiked bright red hair that fell just past her shoulders appeared. She had blue eyes, and her red bangs, which had a streak of blue fire in them, were hanging over her left eye. The lower half of her face was covered by a black ninja mask with a blue edge, and she was wearing a black and blue ninja outfit, with two swords strapped across her back and a pouch at her side that was strapped closed."What?" Kaminari asked once she had appeared.

"Ok." Yami grabbed some popcorn and began to eat it. "Want some?" He held out the bag towards Mitsuko.

"Prepare to lose, fool." Evil Gingka snarled.

"Sure!" Mitsuko said, eating some popcorn. "This should be quite entertaining."

"You really should stop calling yourself names, it really makes you seem like the weaker opponent." Gingka called.

"Yahoo! I'm ready to go! Bring it!" Kaminari exclaimed, moving into a battle stance.

Evil Gingka's eyes glowed red. "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD!" he roared, launching his bey.

Yami munched on his popcorn. "Does Gingka have a death wish or did he not see what Evil Gingka did to Ryo in chapter 2 of Heir of Nemesis?" he asked.

"Ehh, guess not. But, Kaminari is more powerful than Storm Pegasus. This will be interesting, and they are really talking to themselves in this." Mitsuko replied.

"Go, Samurai Pegasus!" Gingka called, as Kaminari suddenly gained a pair of wings and a tail and flew above the stadium.

Yami munched on more popcorn. "True. But you haven't seen Evil Gingka when he's mad. What he did to Ryo, he was only upset. But when he's mad, you better start praying."

"Hakaihime!" Evil Gingka called. In response, another girl, this one with dark purple hair and red eyes, appeared above Kaminari and smashed down on top of the ninja girl. She was wearing a dark purple, low-cut kimono with black feathers decorating it.

"Hmm, okay then..."Mitsuko continued watching the battle.

"What would happen if attacking me attacked you? Pegasus!" Gingka flew out from under Hakaihime and started wrestling with her.

"Not good enough." Evil Gingka snarled as Hakaihime sent Kaminari flying back. "Got anything else?"

Gingka grinned. "Oh man, this is so much fun!" Kaminari landed and took a ninja pose, her swords drawn, as Gingka's legend aura appeared.

Evil Gingka grinned evilly as a dark purple aura surrounded him and Hakaihime, the dark Pegasus bey howling. "I couldn't agree more!"

Gingka grinned "I really never thought I would face myself in a battle! Keep going Pegasus!"Kaminari disappeared into a shower of blue sparks as her bey began racing around the stadium."Pegasus, Storm Bringer!" Gingka called.

"Hakaihime!" Evil Gingka responded. Hakaihime began to glow a dark purple. "Wings of Darkness!" A pillar of dark purple energy began to fill the stadium.

"Kaminari, fly! Special move: Pegasus, Lightning Strike Storm!" Gingka called, switching to another special move. In response, Kaminari flew up and created a glowing energy cloud, then fired bolts of bright blue energy that looked like lightning at Hakaihime.

Evil Gingka grinned evilly again. "Nice try." The pillar of dark energy blocked the lightning. "But my special move is not just an offensive technique. It's useless to try and counterattack!"

"That special move is almost impenetrable. It would take a really powerful special move to break through that attack." Yami said, watching the evil version of Gingka that he had created, along with Hakaihime.

"Well then, I think I know what normal Gingka will do." Mitsuko replied with a smile.

"Well, Lightning Strike Storm was a move created to defeat Kyoya or multiple bladers at once. Anyway, here we go Pegasus! Shining Wing!" Gingka flew again."Pegasus, Big Bang Tornado! Combo Special Move: Cosmic Nova!" Gingka called.

"What?" Evil Gingka was surprised as an explosion filled the stadium.

"Take that! That one was created specifically to defeat darkness!" Gingka called.

The smoke cleared to reveal Hakaihime barely spinning. Evil Gingka was standing with his head down."That attack...it hurt." He stated.

"Oh crap! Gingka, watch out!" Yami shouted.

"One more time Pegasus! Let's finish this!" Gingka called, surprised that his Special Move had not worked.

"Erm, I don't get the idea that this is a good thing?" Mitsuko said.

"That attack...it hurt." Evil Gingka said again, raising his head to reveal that his eyes are completely red as his voice turned demonic "AND I DON'T LIKE IT!" Dark energy flared from him and Hakaihime as she spun faster.

"Of course it's not good! When Evil Gingka is like that, he'll go full power and out of control! And if he uses his second special move, you better take cover!" Yami shouted.

"Should we be running then?" Mitsuko asked.

"Alright then Pegasus, let's do this! It's now or never! We have the Star Fragment, the power of light, and the bonds we have with our friends to help us! Fly!" Gingka called. Kaminari soared once again in response.

"You won't get away!" Evil Gingka shouted as Hakaihime soared, faster and higher.

"Oh yeah." Yami exclaimed.

"Keep going Kaminari! You can do it!" Gingka encouraged. Pegasus kept soaring higher as light blue-colored energy filled his half of the stadium.

"Yay Gingka!" Mitsuko cheered, then pointed at Evil Gingka. "But not you!"

"Keep going, Hakaihime!" Evil Gingka ignored her and continued battling. Hakaihime also kept soaring higher as dark energy filled Evil Gingka's half of the stadium.

"Don't give up, E.G.!" Yami cheered.

"Kyahhhh! Kaminari! Cosmic Nova!" Gingka yelled, going full-power all at once.

"Ooh, THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Mitsuko jumped up and down excitedly.

"Grahhhh! Hakaihime! Black Star of Destruction!" Evil Gingka also called out his most powerful special move, as well as his own full power.

"Here it comes!" Yami exclaimed.

"Kyahhh!" Gingka and Kaminari were both yelling.

"Grahhh!" Evil Gingka and Hakaihime yelled.

The yelling continued as the two special moves collided, creating a huge explosion that filled the air.

"Special-move-proof shield, anyone?" Mitsuko asked, creating a force field around her and Yami.

"Thanks." Yami said.

"No problem!" Mitsuko replied. "Should we give them a shield too, or do you think they will be alright?"A ton of dust filled the air as the explosion faded.

"Man, that was hard! Did we finish it?" Gingka asked, panting.

"I don't know..." Kaminari trailed off.

"You're the bey! You're supposed to know!" Gingka yelled.

"You're stronger...than I thought... Gingka." Evil Gingka panted. In the stadium, Hakaihime was still spinning, but barely. "But, I'm not done with you yet. Let's finish this!"

"They're fine. They've taken worse." Yami said.

"Yeah, they'll be fine." Mitsuko smiled.

"What did you expect? We're the same person, aren't we?" Gingka called.

"I'm still spinning!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"Yeah! Let's go! Pegasus!" Gingka called. In response, his bey charged as fast as it could while wobbling at its current level of remaining power.

"Finish them, Hakaihime!" Evil Gingka called as Hakaihime followed suit.

"Don't let her defeat you, Kaminari!" Gingka called as the beys clashed.

"Yay! Extremely anticlimactic final showdown!" Mitsuko exclaimed.

"Keep fighting, Hakaihime!" Evil Gingka called.

"After going through two powerful special moves, they can still fight." Yami said quietly.

"I know, right? That's why Gingka's so awesome, he never gives up, even when he's evil." Mitsuko commented.

"Kaminari! We almost have them!" Gingka called, still panting from exhaustion.

"Even when he's evil, his bey spirit burns brightly, whether it's dark or light." Yami said.

"You're not even close!" Evil Gingka growled as the two beys shoved against each other with all of their remaining power.

"Yeah, I just wonder if Evil remembers his Bey Spirit at all." Mitsuko said.

"I have to hand it to you, you're pretty good! But this is where it ends!" Gingka yelled as his eyes started to glow bright blue.

"Yeah, for you!" Evil Gingka retorted as his eyes started glowing red.

"He probably does. Because it sure looks like he's having fun out there." Yami replied.

"Kaminari! This is it, umm, me! You're going down!" Gingka yelled.

"Bring it on!" Evil Gingka replied.

Then, the final explosion sounded.

"Aaand, they still managed an explosion, even though Hakaihime and Kaminari were barely spinning!" Mitsuko exclaimed.

"They're just awesome like that!" Yami replied.

"Umm, I'm not spinning anymore." Kaminari announced as the dust began to clear.

"What? You have to be spinning!" Gingka exclaimed, looking around frantically.

"Looks like it's over then?" Mitsuko said.

"It's over." Evil Gingka said, pointing at his own bey, lying motionless on the stadium floor. "For both of us." Evil Gingka passed out.

"Yep." Yami replied as Gingka also fainted.

"Now what? We cant just leave them here, can we?" Mitsuko asked, then snapped her fingers and teleported both bladers into beds, as well as the two female constellations lying by their sides.

"Nope. You want to wait until they wake up before we do something else?" Yami asked.

"I don't know, that might take a while, should we go get some burgers for when they wake up?" Mitsuko suggested.

"Sure." Yami replied, and the two Fanfiction authors left.

**GalaxyPegasus14: So, there was the first chapter! I don't really have anything more to say, what about you? -turns to DarkGingka14-**

**DG14: Nope, I'm good.**

**Kaminari: Well then, until next time.**

**Hakaihime: Let it Rip!**


	2. Messing with Doji Again

**XD Alright, here's the second chapter! Sorry it took a while I got busy and forgot to get it edited into story format and posted. Hope you enjoy the insanity!**

"Ugh, where am I?" Evil Gingka asked as he woke up a couple of hours later.

"No idea, the Fanfiction people mist have teleported us here, because this isnt the stadium. Are you hungry? Because i am. That battle was so much fun that i would do it all over again, gladly!" Gingka replied.

"Yeah, it was." Evil Gingka smiled.

"Well then, i guess its kinda odd having a rivalry with yourself, but we kinda do."

Evil Gingka shrugged. "Guess so. So, where are the two lunatics?"

" Is that the thanks we get for saving your sorry butts?" Yami asked as he entered the room.

"Correction, i am not a lunatic, i am an insanity expert. There is a difference." Mitsuko said.

"I'd stay away from her if i were you, she really is insane." Gingka whispered to his counterpart.

"She couldn't be more insane than this guy." Evil Gingka whispered back, pointing at Yami when the author wasn't looking.

"I heard that." Yami said.

"Oh yes, yes she can." Gingka shuddered. "You have no idea how many times she has tried to kill me."

"Oh yeah Gingka? Did you see what we did to Doji?" Mitsuko asked.

"Don't remind us. Speaking of whom, I wonder what he's doing now." Evil Gingka said.

"Probably plotting his 'revenge' against us." Yami replied.

"Not that he can really get 'revenge,' with you two around, he will probably just end up flying off a cliff... Splat!" Gingka exclaimed.

"Yeah, or getting his hair turned fluorescent pink, knowing me…" Mitsuko trailed off.

Gingka's eyes widened as Yami rolled around on the floor laughing.

"Um, was there a chance of Ziggurat coming back?" Evil Gingka asked.

"I don't know. Why?" Yami asked, getting up off the floor. Evil Gingka pointed outside in response.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding!" Yami exclaimed, his eyes widening as he saw what Evil Gingka was pointing at.

"What?" Gingka asked, looking outside. "No. Way. Dude!"

"Pink hair!" Mitsuko exclaimed, snapping her fingers and turning Ziggurat's hair pink.

"See what i mean? She's insane!" Gingka whspered

"I see your point." Evil Gingka replied.

"How dare you turn my hair pink?!" Ziggurat exclaimed.

"Shut up and tell us what you're doing here 'fore I blast you with my bazooka!" Yami exclaimed, pointing the weapon at Ziggurat.

"And you thought Mitsuko was insane." Evil Gingka whispered.

"I just came to tell you that my greatest invention is back and better than ever!" Ziggurat announced.

"Didn't i blow it up already?" Gingka asked, then turned to whisper to Evil Gingka. "Apparently they are both insane…"

"You're welcome Ziggy! How about your suit?" Mitsuko said, snapping her fingers and causing Ziggurat's suit to turn pink.

"Stop doing that! And yes, you did. But I rebuilt it and this time, it's unstoppable!" Ziggurat crowed.

"That's it! FALCON PUNCH!" Yami flew away with smoke trailing behind him.

"Aww, i wasn't done with him yet! Oh well, here comes the midget, i'll just mess with him." Mitsuko said, catching sight of Damian approaching.

"If she decides to mess with us, we're doomed. Hey Damian! You might want to run!" Gingka called.

"I'm not scared of a weak, little girl." Damian smirked.

Yami's eyes widened. "Oh crap! Gingkas, take cover!" He exclaimed.

"Ha! You have no idea what you just got yourself into, Damian." Mitsuko growled.

Gingka's eyes widened. "He's doomed." The redhead ducked under a table, pulling Evil Gingka with him.

Mitsuko pulled out a silver and white bey, Light Pegasus. "Let's roll!" she said, snapping her fingers and turning Damian completely pink, then laughing her head off.

"You will pay for that, little girl." Damian growled as he took out Kerbecs.

"I hope there's room for 3 under that thing!" Yami exclaimed, ducking under the table with the two Gingkas.

"There's plenty of room if we are avoiding doom!" Gingka exclaimed.

"You do know i can do more than that, right?" Mitsuko asked, launching her Pegasus.

"Kerbecs!" Damian replied, launching Kerbecs.

"Get him!" Mitsuko called as Light Pegasus attacked Kerbecs.

"That won't work at all!" Damian yelled as Kerbecs pushed Pegasus back.

"He's stronger than the last time we met him." Evil Gingka commented.

"Yeah, looks like it, but i'd watch out for Mitsuko's 'Authoress Powers' i'm sure she can do way more than we have seen. Of course, the same caution on our part goes for Yami here as well, Mitsuko's not the only writer here." Gingka said.

Mitsuko suddenly set Damian on fire. "Hhey, someone get some marshmallows so we can make smores!"

"Got them!" Yami called as marshmallows appeared in his hands.

"Great! I have the crackers and chocolate!" Mitsuko grinned.

"What are we going to do about Ziggurat's 'unstoppable' invention?" Evil Gingka asked.

"Let's get away from the two crazies and Damian and go blow it up!" Gingka suggested.

"Oh no you don't! You ain't blowing up stuff without me, Mister! I got some bazookas I wanna test." Yami said.

"Where are they?" Evil Gingka asked.

Yami snapped his fingers and four different colored bazookas appeared. "The black and red one is mine, the black and purple one is Evil Gingka's, the blue one is Gingka's, and the light blue one is Mitsuko's."

"Yay!" Mitsuko exclaimed, picking up her bazooka, then snapping her fingers, extinguishing Damian and tying him to a chair "Don't go anywhere, midget." she said.

"Well, i was thinking about using Kaminari and Hakaihime, but this will work!" Gingka exclaimed, picking up his bazooka.

"You may be insane, Yami, but this is the coolest thing you've ever done." Evil Gingka said as he too picked up his bazooka.

"Thanks." Yami replied, picking up his bazooka "But, I just thought of something. Last time, Ziggurat brainwashed Toby in order to power up his invention. What if he did it again?"

"We should probably check." Mitsuko said, snapping her fingers. A dazed Toby appeared. "nope, we're good!"

"Dont you dare try to kill me with that thing." Gingka said to the insane authoress

Mitsuko ignored him. "We should probably still check to see if Ziggy is using someone or something else."

"True." Yami snapped his fingers and the group appeared in the spiral core.

"Look!" Evil Gingka exclaimed, pointing at Ziggurat, who was in the same place that Faust was before.

"Oh. My. God." Yami was stunned.

"HE'S STILL PINK!" Mitsuko shreiked, pointing.

Gingka sweat dropped. "Really, Mitsuko? Really?"

"Oh yeah, he's also powering his own invention, isnt he.…" Mitsuko laughed and scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

"How did you get in here?!" Ziggurat snarled.

"We teleported!" Yami replied.

"Why are you powering your own invention?" Evil Gingka asked.

"Well since I didn't feel like kidnapping and brainwashing people to do it, I decided to do it myself! And this time, you can't stop me!" Ziggurat boasted.

Mitsuko's voice held an extreme amount of sarcasm as she replied. "Dude, did you see what we brought with us? For one, you have two Fanfiction authors, two different versions of the strongest blader in the world, and oh, am i forgetting something? Oh yeah! We brought bazookas!"

"And what would those puny little toys do?" Ziggurat asked.

"He's not serious, is he?" Yami whispered.

"I think he is." Evil Gingka replied.

"Maybe he's in opposite world, these things are huge!" Mitsuko exclaimed, struggling to carry her bazooka without dropping it.

"How do i use this thing anyway?" Gingka asked, examining his weapon.

Yami snapped his fingers and made the bazookas lighter. "You see the trigger thing, Gingka?"

"Oh thanks! Thats easier now." Mitsuko grinned.

"Don't pull it yet. Wait till we get outside!" Evil Gingka exclaimed, turning to Ziggurat. "By the way, we're going to blow this place to smithereens, so do us a favor and stay there. "

"You must be joking!" Ziggurat exclaimed.

"Oh, well duh." Gingka chuckled, finding the trigger.

Mitsuko snapped her fingers and ropes appeared around Ziggurat. "There, now he will stay there!"

"Wait! You can't blow up my spiral force again!" Ziggurat exclaimed.

"Watch us!" Yami teleported everyone outside the spiral force at a fair distance. "Ready, aim, fire!" Yami fired his bazooka, along with Evil Gingka and Gingka.

Mitsuko fired hers in the opposite direction, behind her and away from the Spiral Force."Oops, i had it backwards." the redhaired girl laughed awkwardly as Gingka anime fell. Mitsuko snapped her figners and the missile turned around. "Thats better!" she exclaimed, grinning.

The spiral force blew into a huge explosion.

"I'll say the bazookas work perfectly!" Yami exclaimed, twirling his bazooka in one hand.

"That was kind of awesome." Evil Gingka muttered.

"Kind of awesome? That's it? That was epic!" Gingka exclaimed.

"I missed... Oh well! At least Ziggy is pink!" Mitsuko smiled.

"Yup, she's insane…" Gingka muttered.

"Is it me, or is there something falling from the sky towards us?" Yami asked suddenly, looking up.

"I see it too." Evil Gingka said.

Ziggurat landed harshly on the ground covered in smoke and ash.

"HE'S STILL PINK!" Mitsuko shouted.

"Oh, wow. How did he survive that?" Gingka asked.

"I personally don't know. I thought he would be a pile of ash." Yami replied.

"Look what you did to my spiral force!" Ziggurat bawled.

"I say we launch him to the moon." Evil Gingka suggested.

"Those two can probably arrange that…" Gingka trailed off, looking at the pair of authors.

"We need either a giant bazooka or a slingshot to do that... Or both!" Mitsuko exclaimed.

Yami tied Ziggurat to a rocket.

"Or we could just do this."

"Where did that rocket come from?" Evil Gingka asked.

"Brought it with me." Yami replied, holding the rocket launcher. "Anybody want to do the honors?"

"You can't do this to me!" Ziggurat wailed.

"Ziggy, we are Fanfiction authors, we can turn you into a pink and green catfish if we want to. Actually, that's a really good idea…" Mitsuko trailed off.

"Oh dear, here we go again! I'll launch it... Unless Evil me wants to do it." Gingka said.

"Go ahead. I just want to see him get launched into space." Evil Gingka smirked.

"Okay then…" Gingka trailed off. Suddenly, Mitsuko snapped her fingers and Ziggurat turned into a green and pink catfish.

"There, now you can launch him." she said. Gingka rolled his eyes and took the launcher from Yami. "Three, two, one, let it rip!" he exclaimed, pressing the button.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ziggurat wailed as he flew away.

"Why do villains do that every time they're defeated?" Evil Gingka asked.

"Must be a villain thing." Yami replied.

"Yeah, if they think they can beat us, which they always do, they are always wrong." Gingka said.

"Now we can celebrate by roasting marshmallows!" Mitsuko exclaimed.

Yami grinned evilly "Or by doing this!" the black-haired author slammed pie in everybody's faces and hopped into a car.

"Sayanora, suckers!" he put on a pair of shades and drove off.

"You're not getting away with that, Yami!" Evil Gingka hopped on a motorcycle and drove off after Yami.

Gingka pulled the pie off his face and looked at Mitsuko. "I think i'll go after them, you can stay here and enjoy that pie…" he trailed off.

"Okay, have fun!" Mitsuko exclaimed, eating the pie off her face.

"Kaminari!" Gingka called for his bey. In response, Kaminari appeared next to him in full beast form. Gingka mounted her quickly. "Let's go! After that car!" he exclaimed.

Yami looked back and saw the others chasing him. "If it's a chase they want, it's a chase they'll get." he hit a button and a flamthrower appeared and began firing at the Gingkas.

"Oh crap!" Evil Gingka exclaimed, barely dodging the flames.

"Fly faster, Kaminari! Don't let him get away!" Gingka called as Kaminari whinnied.

"Okay, now i'm ready!" Mitsuko exclaimed, snapping her fingers and teleporting into the car with Yami. "Did you shake them off yet?" she asked, looking back.

"Nope." Yami replied.

"Take this, you pie-throwing lunatic!" Evil Gingka called, pushing a button on his motorcycle. In response, lasers started to fire from the motorcycle.

Yami swerved, dodging the lasers. "I knew it was a bad idea to give him those lasers!" he exclaimed.

"Then why did you give him lasers?" Mitsuko asked, standing up in the back of the car and snapping her fingers, creating a mudslide.

"Need a lift?" Gingka asked, hovering over Evil Gingka's head on Kaminari.

Evil Gingka hopped on Kaminari. "Thanks, pal."

"No problem! Now lets get them!" Gingka exclaimed.

Yami took out a blue turtle shell "Throw this at them!" he exclaimed, giving it to Mitsuko.

"Oh, i like this idea! But doesnt the blue one usually hit the person in front? Oh well, we can teleport out of the way if we need to." Mitsuko said, throwing the shell.

"Watch out for that turtle shell!" Evil Gingka exclaimed suddenly.

"What turtle shell? Ahh! Not a blue one!" Gingka exclaimed, trying to dodge it.

"You can't escape the blue turtle shell!" Mitsuko crowed.

"Oh crud." Evil Gingka muttered.

"Uwahh!" Gingka yelled as the shell exploded.

"Yahoo! Now what? That probably made Evil Gingka mad…" Mitsuko trailed off

"Nah, I did that to him once and he got me back by sending me a video of him doing a Ren Snaps parody." Yami replied.

"Okay then…" Mitsuko trailed off.

"Ow…" Gingka and Kaminari muttered, sitting on the ground.

"I'll get him for that later." Evil Gingka said, helping Gingka up.

"Thanks dude. Now, how do we get them back? I mean, they practically have superpowers and we dont." Gingka said.

"Forget about it. If I know Yami, he'll make it up to us somehow. Come on, let's find them." Evil Gingka dusted himself off.

"He'd better... Anyway, i think they went that way, but i could be wrong." Gingka pointed off in the distance.

"If I know Yami, he would go to Doji's place and trash it. So, let's go there." Evil Gingka suggested.

"Okay, i'm right behind you then!" Gingka said.

"Hey, I'm going to Doji's place so I can trash it. Want to come?" Yami asked.

"Yeah! Tie-dye time!" Mitsuko exclaimed, holding up some buckets of paint.

"We're here." Yami said as they arrived.

"Yeah! I. Cant. Wait!" Mitsuko said, obviously containing her hyper attitude.

"Wait!" Yami exclaimed, holding Mitsuko back a little. "We've got to see if he's there first." the raven-haired author took out some telescopic goggles and saw that Doji was talking to himself and holding a device. "What's that thing? Hold on." he pushed a button and a satellite dish appeared.

"Let's hear what he's saying." he turned the satellite dish on.

"With this, I will drain those two of their powers and finally have my revenge!" Doji exclaimed.

Mitsuko's eyes widened. "I'm not sure if i want to find out what his device is, or if it works. Ninja mode time!" she snapped her fingers and was suddenly wearing a ninja costume. "Where do you get those devices anyway?" she asked, making a Naruto-style hand sign.

"Bought them." Yami replied, also making a hand sign.

"Nice! Well, what should we do now?" Mitsuko asked.

Yami changed into army clothes. "BLOW THAT PLACE TO SMITHEREENS!" he exclaimed, taking out a grenade and throwing it into the building.

"Yeah! Take that, Doji!" Mitsuko exclaimed.

"I knew you would come here! Now take this!" Doji suddenly appeared behind the two and activated his device, draining the two authors of their power.

"Gaaaaah!" Yami collapsed, lying on the ground in agony as his powers were drained.

"Kyahh!" Mitsuko also collapsed.

"Do you hear something? It sounds like someone screaming!" Gingka paused for a moment and turned.

Evil Gingka was on the ground, moaning.

"What's going on here? Dude, are you okay?" Gingka asked, shaking his counterpart.

"Yami's powers are getting drained somehow. If he loses his power, I will lose my existence. You've got to find them. Hurry." Evil Gingka said.

"Oh snap! I'm on it! Kaminari!" Gingka called.

"The same goes for me Gingka, you're on your own with this one!" Kaminari replied, beginning to fade into thin air. Gingka's eyes widened and he ran off.

Doji laughed. "How does it does it feel to have your powers drained from you?" he asked.

Yami opened one eye in pain. "Terrible!" he replied.

Mitsuko fainted.

"I'm coming guys! Don't worry!" Gingka called, running towards the building in the distance.

"Mitsuko, no!" Yami growled at Doji. "You won't get away with this!"

"Oh, but I already have!" Doji laughed.

"No Doji, you haven't! Let it Rip!" Gingka launched Pegasus at Doji.

"What?! Nooooo!" Doji yelled as he was knocked down by Pegasus, causing him to drop and break his device.

Yami got up as he felt his power coming back. "Thanks, Gingka."

Gingka caught Pegasus out of the air. "No problem, i wouldnt have known about this, except for the fact that Evil me and Kaminari were also being drained, since your guys's powers created them."

"You… Are going to be so tie-dye that you wont even be recognizable when i'm done with you!" Mitsuko growled, looming over Doji.

The evil mastermind backed away from Mitsuko in fear. "No! No! Keep away!" he wailed.

Kaminari held Doji down.

"No escape for you, Doji." Mitsuko snapped her fingers and Doji turned tie-dye colors.

Gingka sweatdropped. "Umm, looks like Mitsuko is just fine... I'm going to go back and check on Kaminari and Evil me."

"I'm fine. But, Yami, don't get your powers drained like that again. It sucks, you know." Evil Gingka said, walking up next to the group.

"How do you think I feel?" Yami asked.

"Well, i was just coming to check on you guys, but it looks like you are fine." Gingka said.

"Okay Yami, you can blast him off to the moon now if you want to." Mitsuko said.

Yami grinned evilly. "Actually, I have a better idea."Evil Gingka's eyes widened.

"You're not gonna make him watch -that-, are you?"

"Oh, yes. Yes, I am." Yami dragged Doji away.

"No! Let me go!" Doji wailed.

"Okay then, should we follow him or go roast marshmallows?" Mitsuko asked.

"Dunno, i vote for marshmallows." Kaminari said.

"Ehh, i'll go for marshmallows too then. Evil me?" Gingka looked at his counterpart.

"Marshmallows. He'll find us when he's done." Evil Gingka said.

"Then lets go!" Mitsuko exclaimed, teleporting everyone back to Damian. "Good, you're still here." the red-haired girl snapped her fingers, setting Damian on fire again.

"You need to stop doing that." Evil Gingka said.

"What took you guys so long?" Yami asked.

Mitsuko's eyes widened. "You're finished with Doji already?"

"Yep!" Yami exclaimed.

"Good luck getting her to stop. Hey, it's better than walking!" Gingka said.

"I meant setting people on fire. Though since it's Damian, I shouldn't care." Evil Gingka said.

"Oh. Yeah, Damian sets people on fire too anyway, so…" Gingka trailed off and shrugged.

"Marshmallows!" Mitsuko exclaimed, sticking a marshmallow on her stick.

Yami followed suit.

"After this, you want to visit your friends, Gingka?"

"That sounds like fun. Especially since Doji won't be bothering us for a while." Evil Gingka said.

Gingka was already roasting marshmallows. "Sure! I think they might need our help against the DNA anyway." he replied.

"We should join the World Championships and defeat them that way." Mitsuko suggested.

"You think?" Yami said.

"Sounds like fun. Besides, I was wondering what it would be like, fighting alongside my counterpart against true evil, instead of some amateurs like Doji and Ziggurat." Evil Gingka said.

"Yeah, that would be interesting…" Gingka agreed. "Like as in you and i tagteaming?"

"Yami can be team leader if he wants to, otherwise i will." Mitsuko said.

"Sure. But we need a team name." Yami replied.

"Don't look at me. I'm not good at making names." Evil Gingka said.

"I'm him! Dont look at me either!" Gingka exclaimed.

"Well, it should have something to do with authors and galaxies, since Gingka means galaxy and we have two of you, plus me and Yami, who are both authors." Mitsuko thought aloud.

"Team Starwriter?" Yami suggested.

"Yeah! Sounds cool! Gingkas?" Mitsuko agreed.

"Sure! I like it." Gingka exclaimed.

"Sounds awesome." Evil Gingka said.

Yami put his hand out. "All right. Let's win this, Starwriter!"

Evil Gingka put his hand on top of Yami's.

Mitsuko put her hand on top of Evil Gingka's. "Yeah! Nobody can beat us!" she said

Gingka put his hand on Mitsuko's. "Two versions of the Champion and two authors with practically unlimited powers? This will be interesting." he grinned.

"Or over really quickly." Evil Gingka commented.

"Don't get cocky, kid." Yami said.

Mitsuko laughed. "Well, it can be both, right? I think the Gingkas should always tag team."

"Good idea." Yami agreed.

"Yeah? Well you two would be perfect together, since you're both insane." Evil Gingka pointed at the two authors.

"Thanks! Being insane is fun, you should try it sometime!" Mitsuko said happily.

Gingka's eyes widened as he anime fell, then quickly got back up and whispered in Evil Gingka's ear. "I would have never thought she was insane enough to take that as a compliment."

"You got that right!" Yami exclaimed, high-fiving Mitsuko.

"Apparently, Yami is too." Evil Gingka whispered back.

"What have we just gotten ourselves into?" Gingka muttered as Kaminari and Hakaihime suddenly popped up next to them.

"I dont know, but i dont care!" Kaminari said.

"You're not going to wuss out on us, are you?" Hakaihime asked.

"If they do, it would be such a shame." Yami said.

"Hey! I'm no wuss!" Evil Gingka protested.

"Oh we're staying of course! We wouldnt miss a tournament like this, we're just... Doubting the safety of being with you two and your insanity." Gingka said slowly.

"Ehh, we'll be fine…" Kaminari said.

"Yeah, you might be just fine…" Mitsuko trailed off.

"Nah, we won't be insane all the time. Well, I wont. I can't say the same about Mitsuko." Yami said.

"I'm used to your insanity, so it wouldn't matter." Evil Gingka said.

"Same here." Hakaihime agreed.

"Well, i can be serious if i want to, but being completely serious is usually rather boring, so expect insanity!" Mitsuko punched the air as she spoke.

"Yeah, that's typical Mitsuko... Oh well!" Kaminari exclaimed, pulling up her ninja facemask.

"Well, where do we start?" Gingka asked.

"By getting to the first match, we can take the long way and qualify, or me and Yami can create a time skip and we can just jump forwards to the tournament." Mitsuko replied.

"Time skip." Yami, Evil Gingka, Kaminari, and Hakaihime all said at once.

"I dont care." Gingka said.

"Alright then! Let's do this, Yami!" Mitsuko exclaimed.


	3. Starwriter vs Wang Hu Zhong

**Galaxy: Welcome to chapter 3 of Counterpart!**

**DarkGingka14: Neither of us own the show, so don't think we do.**

**Kaminari: Read.**

**Hakaihime: Review.**

**Gingka: And enjoy!**

**Evil Gingka: -crossed arms- You didn't leave anything for me to do, now I'm bored.**

"So, who do y'all think we're facing first?" Yami asked after he had timeskipped to the day of the tournament.

"I hope it's somebody strong." Evil Gingka said.

"Ehh, just Wang Hu Zhong, why?" Mitsuko asked, pointing across the stadium.

"If Mei Mei and Chao Xin challenge us to a tag team battle, me and Evil me will go." Gingka said.

"I'll fight Da Xiang." Yami said.

"Good luck. He's super strong." Evil Gingka replied.

"Yeah, and we should know." Gingka said.

"Leaving me with the small one then? Okay!" Mitsuko exclaimed.

"Guess I should be ready for battle then." Kaminari sighed, disappearing into her bey.

"No problem. So, who's going first?" Yami asked.

"I think me and Gingka are." Evil Gingka replied.

"Good, I could use the warm up." Hakaihime said, changing into bey form.

"Go ahead, knock yourselves out, but not literally like you did battling each other." Mitsuko called as the two stepped up to the stadium.

"We wont." Gingka replied as he reached the stadium. The redhead pointed at Wang Hu Zhong. "We challenge you to a tag-team battle!" he yelled.

"Da Xiang? What do we do?" Mei Mei asked.

"Accept the challenge. But watch out for him," Da Xiang looked over at Evil Gingka as the dark blader stepped up next to his counterpart. "We know nothing about him."

"Are you going to fight us or not?" Evil Gingka asked as soon as he reached the stadium.

"Yeah, we'll do it!" Mei Mei replied, stepping up to the stadium with Chao Xin.

"Ready guys? You are going down!" Gingka challenged.

"Go Gingkas!" Mitsuko cheered, dancing randomly in her excitement.

"You didn't tell us you had a twin, Gingka." Chao Xin said.

"That's a long story." Evil Gingka replied, taking out Hakaihime. "Now let's go!"

"Yeah, i only found out yesterday, but we'll do the explaining later." Gingka said, taking out his bey. "Let's do this, Kaminari!"

"Okay then, let's see how they do." Mitsuko said.

"Let's have a food battle!" Mei Mei exclaimed.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Mitsuko shouted, throwing pie at everyone.

"She meant good fight! Gingka, your teammate is insane!" Chi Yun shouted.

"I know that!" Gingka replied.

"You gonna fight or what? I'm getting bored." Yami stated.

"Yeah, yeah. Hakaihime!" Evil Gingka said, launching Hakaihime into battle.

"Go, Kaminari!" Gingka said, launching his own bey.

"Chi Yun does not understand, who is this Kaminari person?" Chi Yun asked.

"Go Aquario!" Mei Mei called.

"Virgo!" Chao Xin launched.

"I believe that is the name of Gingka's bey." Da Xiang replied to Chi Yun's question.

Evil Gingka chuckled evilly. "Show me that you can entertain me." he said as Hakaihime charged into battle.

"Good guess Da Xiang! Follow Hakaihime's attack, Kaminari!" Gingka called as the ninja girl appeared net to him in her humanoid form.

"Whoa. Chi Yun wonders how he is able to do that!" Chi Yun exclaimed once he saw the masked figure.

"Hello? Authoress doesn't get any credit over here? Really?" Mitsuko waved her arms around frantically.

"Get over it, will you?" Yami sighed as Hakaihime also appeared.

"That is the power of the author/authoress, Chi Yun." Da Xiang said.

"Virgo!" Chao Xin called as Virgo clashed with Hakaihime.

"Too weak!" Evil Gingka said as Hakaihime sent Virgo flying back. "You're starting to bore me already."

"Go Aquario!" Mei Mei attacked Gingka.

"Get it, Kaminari!" Gingka called.

In response, Kaminari drew one of the paired swords on her back and slashed the air with it, knocking Aquario back.

"Keep going, Virgo!" Chao Xin called as Virgo hit Hakaihime with a barrage of attacks.

"Weak." Evil Gingka said as Hakaihime again sent Virgo flying back.

"Go Kaminari!" Gingka called as Kaminari again sent Aquario flying. "Hey Evil me, want to do a combo move and finish this up?" he turned to his counterpart.

"Good idea. This battle is boring me. Hakaihime!" Evil Gingka called as his bey began to glow dark purple. "Special Move: Wings of Darkness!" In response, a dark purple Pegasus spread her wings as a pillar of dark energy filled the stadium.

"Kaminari! Special Move: Lightning Strike Storm!" Gingka ordered, and a light blue Pegasus wearing armor spread her wings above the stadium and flapped then, causing bolts of lightning rain down from a cloud of blue energy above them.

"Oh no! We're in puddle!" Mei Mei exclaimed.

"I think you meant trouble. And yeah, we are." Chao Xin said as an explosion filled the stadium.

"Is it over?" Yami asked.

"Is it possible for it to not be over after that?" Mitsuko replied.

The dust cleared, revealing Aquario and Virgo laying motionless on the ground.

"No." Yami smirked.

"That battle was boring." Evil Gingka said, retrieving Hakaihime.

"Hey! It's not our fault you two are crazy strong!" Chao Xin protested.

"Don't pay any attention to him, he's just like that." Gingka said as he also caught his bey out of the air.

"Well, nice meeting you guys." Kaminari said, sheathing her sword and disappearing.

"So, who's next?" Mitsuko asked.

"I am." Yami replied, walking up to the stadium. "I was getting bored."

"Don't lose or I will hurt you." Evil Gingka said as he and Gingka returned to the team area.

"Got it." Yami replied.

"I shall be your opponent." Da Xiang said.

"Then i get to go first in the next round. Go get em, Yami!" Mitsuko cheered.

"Dude, we make an awesome team! You know, they say there's no I in team, but that doesn't seem to apply in our case." Gingka said.

"What do you expect? We're the strongest bladers in the world. Besides Ryuga." Evil Gingka replied.

"I think we could beat Ryuga even." Gingka said.

"Maybe." Evil Gingka replied, turning and watching the battle.

"Show me what you got, Da Xiang! Blood Kitsune!" Yami launched his bey into the stadium.

"Rock Zurafa!" Da Xiang launched.

Mitsuko started cheering.

"Go, Kitsune!" Yami called, causing Kitsune to charge Zurafa.

"Solid Iron Wall!" Da Xiang took his fighting stance and Zurafa sent Kitsune flying back.

"You can defeat it, Yami!" Gingka called.

"Yahoo!" Mitsuko cheered.

"Nice move. But now it's my turn. Kitsune, Blood Howl!" A black and red fox appeared, howling, as Kitsune charged at Zurafa and sent it flying with one hit.

"What?!" Da Xiang was stunned as Zurafa landed at the edge of the stadium.

"He just broke through Solid Iron Wall with just one attack!" Chao Xin exclaimed.

"That's not really that hard to do if you have the power to do it!" Gingka called.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Kaminari replied, popping up next to Gingka again.

"It would take me one special move to defeat it altogether." Evil Gingka said.

"You said it." Hakaihime smirked.

"Same here, i defeated him before, but I've obviously gotten stronger since then." Gingka said.

"Is that all you got? I was just getting entertained here." Yami challenged.

Di Xiang growled. "Rock Zurafa! Strong Arm Barrage!" Zurafa started unleashing a barrage attack on Kitsune.

"Kitsune!" Yami called and Kitsune disappeared.

"Don't freak out Yami! You have author powers to back you up, although its more fun to just fight on your own without them!" Mitsuko called.

"Where did it go?" Da Xiang looked around frantically for the black and red bey of his opponent.

"Look closer, it's right there!" Yami replied as Kitsune appeared and sent Zurafa flying before disappearing again. "And there!" Kitsune attacked again before disappearing "And there!"

"Yahoo! Don't give him a chance to fight back, Yami!" Mitsuko called.

"Yeah! You got him!" Gingka exclaimed.

"Don't count Da Xiang out just yet." Evil Gingka said.

"Zurafa! Storm Surge!" Da Xiang called. Zurafa waited until Kitsune reappeared, then sent it flying.

"Kitsune, no!" Yami was shocked as Kitsune landed on the stadium, wobbling, but still spinning. "I can't take another hit like that or I'm done for. I can't lose here! Not now!"

"You can do it, Yami! Don't give up!" Mitsuko and Gingka cheered.

"Keep it up, Kitsune!" Kaminari called.

"He'll pull through this, wont he, Hakaihime?" Evil Gingka said.

"Yes, he will." the dark-haired bey replied.

"It's over, Yami. Special Move: Crushing Blast!" Da Xiang called. Zurafa, surrounded by a flaming energy, hit Kitsune, causing an explosion. "It's over." the smoke cleared to reveal that Kitsune was nowhere to be found. "What? Where is Kitsune?" Da Xiang panicked, looking around.

"Look up." Yami pointed to Kitsune, who was in midair, way above the stadium.

"Seriously, nobody ever looks up!" Gingka laughed.

"Which is why its the best direction to attack from." Kaminari said.

"We both know that from experience, huh?" Evil Gingka smirked.

Hakaihime nodded in agreement.

"Now, it's my turn. Special Move!" Yami called. The skies turned red as a red moon appeared where Kitsune was. "Blood Moon Shower!" Yami shouted. A black and red fox howled as Kitsune flew down towards Zurafa, surrounded by a fearsome red energy.

"Not so fast! Special Move: Crushing Blast!" Da Xiang counterattacked, as Zurafa flew up towards Kitsune and the special moves collided, causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Kitsune was the only one spinning.

"Yahoo! I wanted to battle, but that was awesome!" Mitsuko cheered.

"Great job guys!" Gingka called.

"Great job Kitsune!" Kaminari said.

Yami sighed in relief as he caught Kitsune. "Whew, that was not easy."

Evil Gingka shrugged. "Meh, told ya so."

"Well, you and Kitsune did it. Now, do we tour China or timeskip again? I say tour China while we're here." Mitsuko said as Team Wang Hu Zhong left the stadium.

"I'm all right with that." Yami said.

"Sure. But where do we go?" Evil Gingka asked.

"Beylin Temple and the Great Wall of course! Lets go!" Gingka exclaimed, punching the air.

"Yay!" Kaminari spread her wings and did a backflip. "Come on Hakaihime! Lets go!"

"Guess we should follow them then." Mitsuko laughed.

"Jeez, slow down, will you? It's not going anywhere." Evil Gingka said.

"Sometimes I wonder if they're really our counterparts." Hakaihime muttered.

Yami grabbed some hover boards. "Anybody want one?" he asked.

"I'll take one!" Mitsuko called.

"Slowpokes!" Kaminari called, hovering above the group in her beast form.

"Keep up already!" Gingka called, riding on Kaminari

"You're the slowpokes here!" Yami zoomed past everybody on his hover board. "Sayanora, suckers!"

"If anybody's a slowpoke, it's Gingka and his girlfriend." Hakaihime said, also in her beast form.

Evil Gingka laughed as he passed the others on Hakaihime.

Mitsuko took off after Yami as Gingka and Kaminari turned beet red.

"Go faster, Kaminari! We can't let them beat our speed!" Gingka called.

"Neener neener neener!" Yami made siren noises.

Evil Gingka and Hakaihime appeared beside the black-haired author.

"Quit being childish, will you? You're going to lose your spot in first place!" Evil Gingka called as he passed.

"Hey! No fair!" Yami exclaimed, trying to catch up to Evil Gingka.

"Looks like its time to teleport ahead a bit!" Mitsuko said.

Gingka and Kaminari were flying just behind Evil Gingka and Hakaihime.

"Good idea!" Yami exclaimed, teleporting to Beylin Temple.

"Okay that is cheating." Evil Gingka said.

"No kidding and no fair!" Gingka replied.

"Oh well, we're almost there ourselves anyway." Kaminari sighed.

Yami appeared at Beylin temple, laying down on his hoverboard.

"Where are your friends, Yami?" Da Xiang asked, catching sight of the author.

"They'll be here in a few seconds." Yami replied.

Evil Gingka and Hakaihime soon appeared beside him.

"Dude, that was so not fair!" Evil Gingka exclaimed.

"Yeah, no kidding! Just because you have powers doesn't mean you get to use them to cheat in a race!" Gingka yelled.

Mitsuko raised her hand with her fingers poised to snap. "Any further complaints? Or can we just drop the subject?" she asked threateningly.

Gingka's eyes widened. "No! I'll behave!" he said.

"Oh Gingka…" Kaminari laughed.

"Whatever. You got any food?" Yami asked.

"Dinner has been prepared as a celebration for your victory." Da Xiang replied.

"Last one there is a rotten blader!" Yami took off running.

Evil Gingka chased him. "You better not cheat this time!" he called.

Mitsuko teleported to the dining room.

"Mitsuko teleported!" Gingka called.

Kaminari ran at full speed, passing everyone else.

"No fair Kaminari! Why do you have to be so much faster?" Gingka whined.

-A few minutes later-

"Dude, this stuff is good!" Evil Gingka said, his mouth full of Chinese food.

"I'll say!' Yami replied.

"Yeah!" Mitsuko grabbed a pair of chopsticks. "Thanks Wang Hu Zhong!"

"Mmmm, food…" Gingka started eating rapidly. Suddenly, Kaminari shoved a piece of rice up her blader's nose using her chopsticks. Gingka snorted, jumped up, and ran off, trying to get the rice out of his nose.

Yami choked on his food laughing.

"Dude, that's just sad." Evil Gingka said. Suddenly, Hakaihime also shoved rice up her blader's nose, and there were soon two redheads running around trying to get food out of their noses.

"Bahahaha! You two really are exactly the same, just slightly different personalities." Mitsuko laughed.

Kaminari and Hakaihime high fived as Gingka sat down.

"Dudes, I haven't laughed that hard since the time me and Evil Gingka stole Doji's car." Yami said as Evil Gingka sat down.

"You have to bring that up?" the dark Gingka muttered.

"Well, it was funny." Hakaihime spoke up.

"Okay, now I have to hear this one!" Gingka said.

"Yeah, this ought to be good." Mitsuko commented.

"Yeah, now you have to tell us about it!" Kaminari said.

"And about Gingka's hymn, why didn't we know before?" Mei Mei asked.

"I think you meant twin, Mei Mei. And we'll explain later. Doji's car comes first." Yami replied.

"Anyway, me and Yami were bored, so we decided to got to Doji's headquarters to do a nasty prank on him." Evil Gingka started.

"Since he wasn't there at first, we were about to leave. Until we saw him park his car at the headquarters." Yami said.

"We were shocked. I mean, have you ever seen Doji with a car before?" Evil Gingka continued.

"Nope, but I have chased him down when he was in a helicopter before." Gingka spoke up suddenly.

"I followed him on a bus yesterday." Kaminari said.

"Huh?" Mitsuko was confused.

"What? I was bored!" Kaminari protested.

"So that's where you went for three hours... Anyway, you guys saw Doji pull up in a car…" Gingka motioned for Yami and Evil Gingka to continue.

"We thought that someone like Doji didn't deserve to have a car." Yami said.

"We were about to blow it up, until Yami suggested that we should steal it." Evil Gingka continued.

"We knew it would make Doji mad. But we didn't care. So, we ran to the car, I used my author powers to unlock the door, and we hopped in and drove off." Yami chuckled.

"However, Doji managed to see us." Evil Gingka said.

"Why didn't you take care of him right then? We could have not had to deal with him... Umm... How far forwards did we timeskip, exactly?" Gingka interrupted.

"Timeskip?" Mei Mei was confused.

Mitsuko clapped her hand over Gingka's mouth. "He's joking, he was in a coma for about a month and thinks we timeskipped." she said, then whispered to the redhead. "Are you nuts? It's more fun to mess with people if they don't know who you are!"

"It was more fun to mess with him. Anyway, Doji started chasing on foot. And for an old whack bag, he sure can run fast." Yami continued.

"No kidding. He chased us all over the city, screaming curses at us and demanding us to give him his car back." Evil Gingka said.

"But eventually, I got tired of it. So, I turned the car around, drove at full speed, and WHAM! I hit that sucker so hard, he was off like a shooting star!" Yami exclaimed.

Gingka pulled Mitsuko's hand off his mouth. "Wow, how fast were you driving? We really need to find out how Doji is so invincible…"

"No kidding. Hey Yami, where is Doji anyway? Didn't you drag him off to watch some video?" Mitsuko asked.

"I would have liked to see that on video. Oh wait, I'm a bey and i saw him flying off while Nemesis was attacking!" Kaminari said.

"He's watching, in villain's case, the worst show ever." Yami replied.

"He's watching Barney the purple dinosaur." Evil Gingka chuckled.

"Every villain hates that show." Hakaihime stated.

"That's probably good for him... The crazy maniac." Mitsuko laughed.

Suddenly, a knock sounded at the front gates of Beylin Temple.

"I'll go see who that is!" Kaminari jumped up, beating Da Xiang to the front gates.

"I wonder who that could be." Yami said.

"Don't know, don't care." Evil Gingka muttered.

Hakaihime shrugged.

Kaminari dropped down outside the wall in front of a group of young bladers and quickly hid her wings, drawing her swords. "Who goes there?" she challenged.

"Oh dear, here she goes again." Gingka muttered.

Zero jumped back in surprise and fear. "Who are you?" he asked.

"It's Zero and his friends, we should probably hide and see what's going on. Whatever you do, don't let them see Evil Gingka before they see Normal Gingka." Mitsuko said, shoving the two redheads through a nearby door.

"Whatever." Yami followed Mitsuko.

"Hey, no need to shove!" Evil Gingka complained.

"Quit complaining." Hakaihime said, following Yami.

Kaminari sheathed her swords. "Who i am does not matter, Zero. You may pass, but be careful." she warned, flipping over the wall and running to hide with the others.

"Showoff…" Gingka muttered as the Beylin Temple doors opened.

"What do you think they're gonna talk about?" Yami asked.

Evil Gingka and Hakaihime shrugged.

"Welcome to Beylin Temple. I am the leader of Wang Hu Zhong, Da Xiang Wang." Da Xiang introduced himself to the group of young bladers.

"Is he gonna play kiss up again like he did with Gingka?" Yami asked.

"If he does, I'll stop him." Kaminari said.

"Yeah, go ahead Kaminari, i'll watch them freak out when they see your wings." Gingka replied.

Kaminari glanced at her blader in annoyance.

"Umm, hi. I am Zero Kurogane, and these are my friends. We are Team Galaxy Flame from Japan, and we were told by a Miss Madoka Amano to make sure we stopped by here." Zero said.

"Nice to meet you, Zero. Da Xiang said.

"Nice name." Yami said.

Evil Gingka looked at Gingka and Kaminari. "If you two are gonna have lovers' spat, I'm gonna hide somewhere else." he said.

"Me too." Hakaihime agreed.

Gingka rolled his eyes. "Just how long do i have to stay here with you guys?" he asked.

"This is Ren, Shinobu, Kaito, Eito, and Maru." Zero introduced his friends to Da Xiang.

"What do you think?" Kaminari asked, kissing Gingka's cheek and winking at Hakaihime.

"When she says that we can come out. It's her stupid idea." Evil Gingka pointed at Mitsuko.

Hakaihime rolled her eyes at Kaminari. "Sometimes I wonder if you're really my counterpart."

"Here is Chao Xin, Mei Mei, and Chi Yun." Da Xiang introduced his teammates.

"S'up, dudes." Chao Xin said.

"Nice to meet you." Shinobu said politely.

"Don't underestimate me because I'm a girl, I am almost as strong as Zero!" Ren said.

"Our teamwork is perfect." Kaito said simply.

"Who was that weird lady at the door?" Maru asked.

"Who are they calling a weird lady?" Kaminari muttered, trying to charge at the younger bladers but getting held back by a forcefield created by Mitsuko.

"Calm down, Kami." Mitsuko said.

"She's right. We can't reveal ourselves just yet." Yami whispered.

"And you can be a little weird." Hakaihime said.

"She's with an old friend. That's all I can say." Da Xiang said.

Kaminari glared at Hakaihime. "You can be too. " she retorted.

"Why? Where did she come from, anyway?" Zero asked.

Hakaihime glared right back at her counterpart. "Not as weird as you."

"He didn't tell me." Da Xiang said.

"What did you say?" Kaminari snarled.

"Umm, guys? Right now is really not the time to be fighting!" Mitsuko tried to get their attention, but Kaminari ignored her and drew her swords.

"Kaminari, stop!" Gingka yelled.

"Who was that?" Zero turned and looked around.

Evil Gingka smacked Gingka in the head. "Way to go, dipstick."

"What should we do?" Yami asked.

"We might have to reveal ourselves, thanks to Kaminari's boyfriend." Hakaihime growled.

"Well, only you and Kaminari should really need to, we can cover up for Gingka." Mitsuko said.

Kaminari and Gingka turned beet red. "We're not dating!" they protested.

Evil Gingka raised an eyebrow. "So that kiss on the cheek was a friendly one?"

"Could've fooled us." Hakaihime muttered.

"What about Evil Gingka? Should he show himself?" Yami asked.

"No, who knows what that could do? They have to see Normal Gingka first. And that was definitely a romantic kiss, i gave Kaminari a slight crush on Gingka." Mitsuko replied.

Gingka's eyes widened. "You could have told me that earlier!" he muttered.

Kaminari turned beet red.

"Good point." Yami said.

"Quit whining, will you?" Evil Gingka muttered.

Hakaihime took a picture of Kaminari. "Aw, you look so adorable." she teased.

Kaminari turned even redder. "Would you just stop it already?" she asked, stepping into Zero and his friends' view.

Zero took a step back in nervousness as Hakaihime stepped out.

"Let me think...no."

Kaminari glared at Hakaihime and drew one of her swords. The rest of the younger bladers stepped back, frightened.

**Galaxy: Alright, now that we have introduced Zero and his friends, there is something we need you guys to do. **

**Kaminari: We plan on having Zero and Team Galaxy Flame go through the World Championships themselves, but, we need opponents for them. **

**Gingka: So, below is a form for you guys to submit your OCs to join the teams of the World Championships! Since we will need quite a few of them, to fill all of the teams, each person may submit two OCs. You do not have to submit two, but if you want to do more than one, two is the max.**

Name:Gender:Looks:Personality:Quirks:(odd little things they do, like Kaminari's habit of sleep flying and pinning Gingka to walls.)Bey:Special moves:(if they have any.)Other:Team's country:

Position on team:

**Available Countries: **

**China**

**Africa**

**Europe**

**America**

**Russia**

**Positions:**

**Leader**

**Regular 1 and 2**

**Sub**

**Available slots will be on my profile, check it to see what is open. Also, none of these teams have names yet, so if you have any ideas, please send them in!**


	4. Just Hanging Out Around China

**Arghh! Sorry for the late update! Although, I guess everyone is getting busy with school now… Oh well! Thanks to everyone who submitted their OCs so far, we still need a few more OCs, but nobody else on team Africa, because we have now finished writing the battle against them. Hope you enjoy chapter four of Counterpart: The Adventures of Team Starwriter!**

"Who are you guys?" Zero asked, surprised at the two girls standing in front of him, swords drawn, eyes locked.

"Aw, you getting mad? That's adorable." Hakaihime teased.

"And I thought I was evil." Evil Gingka muttered.

"Apparently, she's more evil than you." Yami replied.

"No kidding, Hakaihime knows what she's doing, how to get Kaminari mad." Gingka said.

"Well, even though they were created by two different people, those two do have the same relationship as you and Evil Gingka. Hakaihime is practically the evil version of Kaminari, and Kaminari is the light version of Hakaihime." Mitsuko pointed out as Kaminari took a fighting stance across from Hakaihime.

"This cant end bell." Mei Mei said.

"I think you meant well." Chao Xin corrected.

Yami grabbed a bucket of popcorn. "Popcorn, anyone?"

Evil Gingka shrugged, then grabbed a handful of popcorn and starts eating.

Hakaihime took a fighting stance and beckoned Kaminari to attack.

"Ehh, why not?" Mitsuko said, stepping out of hiding and eating popcorn.

Gingka sighed and stepped out of hiding to stand behind Kaminari. "This better not end in another tie." he said.

"It won't." Kaminari promised, pulling out a feather-shaped kunai.

The eyes of Zero and his friends widened as Evil Gingka stepped out to stand behind Hakaihime.

"Let's go, Hakaihime!" Evil Gingka said.

"Wait! If we're doing this," Yami snapped his fingers and teleported everyone outside to a stadium, "Then we're doing this with a bey battle."

"Fine, I want a rematch, anyway." Hakaihime said, transforming into her bey form and landing in Evil Gingka's hand.

"Ready, Gingka?" the dark redhead grinned.

"Ready whenever!" Gingka replied as Kaminari also changed to her bey form and flew into his hand. Zero and his friends stood, stunned.

"Good idea, we can't have them blowing up Beylin." Mitsuko said.

"Who are you guys?" Mei Mei asked fearfully, staring at the two authors.

"Sorry, but not telling." Yami replied, munching on popcorn.

"Let's go, Hakaihime!" Evil Gingka shouted, launching Hakaihime.

"Well, that will have to wait." Mitsuko said.

"Chi Yun thinks that these people could be dangerous. Just how did they get those powers they just showed to us?" Chi Yun asked.

"I wonder the same thing." Da Xiang said.

"We're not dangerous. As long as you don't get us mad." Yami replied.

"Yeah, is Doji still watching Barney? Also, our powers created Gingka's 'twin,' as well as Hakaihime and Kaminari." Mitsuko said.

"Yes." Yami replied.

"Kaminari!" Gingka called as Kaminari attacked.

"Hakaihime!" Evil Gingka called.

A shockwave rippled through the stadium as the two beys clashed.

"Let's break this tie! Kaminari, go!" Gingka called.

Kaminari charged at full speed in response, leaping into the air.

"Erm, Gingka's probably going to tie with himself again." Mitsuko said.

"Huh?" Chi Yun and Mei Mei were confused.

"Probably." Yami agreed.

"Not so fast!" Evil Gingka said, as Hakaihime leapt into the air and slammed into Kaminari, knocking the other bey out of the air.

"You mean he battled his twin before and it ended in a draw?" Da Xiang asked.

"Whoa." Chao Xin said.

"Well, to put it bluntly, they aren't really twins. They're technically the same person, but two different sides. I'll let Yami explain more, since he did create the one known simply as 'Evil Gingka.'" Mitsuko said.

"I would explain, but right now I'm watching the battle." Yami replied.

"Kaminari! One more time, kyahh!" Gingka called, as Kaminari flew faster and higher than before, gathering a cloak of energy.

Evil Gingka's eyes glowed red as a dark purple energy surrounded him. "I said not so fast!" He snarled.

Hakaihime glowed dark purple, flew above Kaminari, and smashed down on her, sending them both to the ground and creating another shockwave in the stadium.

Gingka flew back from the impact. "Alright then, if that's how it is!" his eyes glowed blue as he became surrounded by blue flames. "Kaminari Pegasus, Special Move: Storm Bringer!"

Kaminari charged at Hakaihime, surrounded by flames and knocking the other bey away.

"Grrr, you'll pay for that! Black Lightning Shower!" Evil Gingka roared.

Hakaihime glowed dark purple as black lightning came down towards Kaminari.

"Kaminari! Lightning Strike Storm!" Gingka called. Bright blue lightning and dark purple lightning clashed fiercely above their heads.

"Wow, what is this power?" Chi Yun asked.

"So... They're both Gingka-san? And both of those girls are their beys?" Zero asked.

"Pretty much." Mitsuko replied.

"Wings of Darkness!" Evil Gingka called, and a pillar of dark purple energy shielded Hakaihime from the lightning.

"This is the power of two champions going all out in a bey battle, Chi Yun." Yami said.

"Amazing." Da Xiang said.

"No kidding. Those two together can be one deadly force." Chao Xin commented.

"Kaminari! Special Move: Shining Wing! Special Move: Big Bang Tornado! Combo Special Move: Cosmic Nova!" Gingka called.

"Whoa! Look at their power!" Zero and his friends exclaimed.

"Look what we started…" Mitsuko shook her head. "Oh well, this is very entertaining!"

A pillar of blue energy collided with Hakaihime's dark energy pillar, and the two began to push against each other fiercely.

"Grahhhhh!" Evil Gingka roared.

"I'll say." Yami said.

"Whoa!" Da Xiang and Chao Xin shielded their faces as a huge explosion rippled through the stadium.

"I doubt that finished it, but I still have to ask: did that do it?" Mitsuko said.

"Whoa... We're really on a way lower level than they are!" Zero and his friends exclaimed, peering through the dust floating in the air. The dust soon cleared to reveal Hakaihime and Kaminari barely spinning.

"I'm...not done." Evil Gingka said, down on one knee.

"No." Yami said.

"Me... Neither! Kyahh! Kaminari!" Gingka called, also down on one knee.

Kaminari appeared above her bey, also panting, with both swords drawn, and charged at Hakaihime.

"This should be about the second to last attack or so, maybe the last, but i doubt it. Yami, we have beds ready for them, right?" Mitsuko asked.

"Yep." Yami replied.

"Hakaihime!" Evil Gingka called.

Hakaihime appeared above her bey, clashing with Kaminari.

"Good, we're going to need them soon." Mitsuko said.

"Kaminari! Special move: Pegasus Stardust Twister Attack!" Gingka called, sounding weakened as Kaminari attacked Hakaihime one last time.

"Black Star of Destruction!" Evil Gingka shouted, also sounding weakened.

Hakaihime clashed with Kaminari and an explosion occurred. The smoke clears to reveal Evil Gingka and Hakaihime lying passed out on the ground, with Gingka and Kaminari opposite them, also unconscious.

"Well he's down. What about Gingka?" Yami asked.

"Same, as expected. Apparently he cant defeat himself." Mitsuko replied.

"Wow…" Zero and the others were stunned.

"Okay, so what's with this twin thing and Gingka?" Chi Yun asked.

"Well you know what they say, 'You are your own worst enemy.'" Yami replied, snapping his fingers and teleporting the two Gingkas, Kaminari, and Hakaihime into bed.

"All right, listen up, everyone, 'cause I'm not saying this twice. This one here," Yami began, pointing at Evil Gingka, "is an evil version of Gingka I created. And his bey here," he pointed at Hakaihime, "is Hakaihime, an evil version of Kaminari, the bey that Mitsuko created for Gingka. Now, does everybody understand what I just said?"

Zero scratched his chin in confusion. "I think so... Wait, created? How do you do that? And how did we all get here?" the Ifraid wielder gestured to the stadium and other stuff around them.

"Simple, we just…" Mitsuko snapped her fingers and Rago appeared. "Tend to…" she snapped her fingers again and Rago's hair and clothes turned pink. "Like to mess with stuff!" she finished triumphantly.

"We're just," Yami snapped his fingers and Rago was strapped to a rocket, "awesome," the black-haired author hit the launch button and the rocket blasted off into space. "like that." he grinned.

"How in the world did you do that?" Zero and the others yelled, freaking out.

Mitsuko animefell, then got up, face palming. "Care to explain for them, Yami? I'm struck speechless by their stupidity and stuff like that."

"Nope. Going to get food." Yami replied, teleporting away.

"Seriously! Ughh…" Mitsuko snapped her fingers and both Gingkas and their beys woke up. "Hey Gingka, Yami went to get food, I'm going with him, you two need to explain author and authoress powers to this group here." the red-and-blue-haired authoress snapped her fingers and disappeared.

"Author and authoress powers?" Gingka shuddered.

"Have fun, Gingka. I'm going to find something to do." Evil Gingka said.

"Bye." Hakaihime walked away with her blader.

Gingka animefell and soon popped back up. "Seriously? You guys are just leaving me here?" he wailed.

Kaminari sighed and walked over to everyone else, who took a step back in nervousness. The winged girl pulled off her ninja mask. "Okay guys listen up, because i'm only going to say this once. The author and authoress powers that Mitsuko mentioned are unique to a group of people from a world called Fan Fiction. Basically, they can literally teleport into any world, do pretty much anything they want, and then leave or stay. As you can tell, Mitsuko, who used her powers to create me, has a weird obsession with turning bad guys pink. Yami prefers turning Gingka evil, which is how we got his and my counterparts. Any further questions?"

"If your counterparts are evil, then why are they your friends?" Da Xiang asked.

"Yeah, don't evil dudes like to destroy the world and stuff?" Chao Xin asked.

"Apparently-" Kaminari began, but Gingka interrupted her.

"Evil me doesn't seem to want to destroy the world, but as you saw, we're evenly matched. To destroy the world, he would have to beat me first. So, since he cant beat me, he cant destroy the world, and i cant defeat him either. But, even if he did defeat me and Kaminari," he paused and put an arm around Kaminari's shoulders, "Mitsuko and Yami, the Fanfiction insane people, would be able to stop him, since Yami created him."

Evil Gingka appeared beside the group suddenly. "Besides, destroying the world is boring." he said.

"If we destroyed the world and everyone in it, we would have no one to fight. It's fun fighting my counterpart. It's also fun getting her mad too." Hakaihime said.

Kaminari rolled her eyes. "Well, if making me mad keeps you from destroying the world Hakaihime, then i guess i can put up with it…" she muttered.

"So, can we agree that saving the world is a way better idea then?" Gingka grinned at Evil Gingka, who shrugged.

"Keep me entertained and I'll gladly save the world." he said.

"Not to mention, it's fun teasing you and your girlfriend." Hakaihime grinned mischievously.

Kaminari rolled her eyes.

"You know, we're not technically dating... Yet…" Gingka muttered.

"What? I know what you're thinking, Gingka. Don't forget that our minds are linked!" Kaminari said.

Gingka sighed. "I know... It's not such a good-" he was cut off as Kaminari kissed him.

The redheaded bey paused for a moment and turned to Hakaihime.

"You know Hakaihime, if you and i are counterparts, and me and Gingka are dating, doesn't that mean about the same thing for you and Evil Gingka?" she asked, before turning back to her blader.

"Maybe. You'll never know." Hakaihime replied.

"We're not as vulnerable to teasing as you are, so don't even try it." Evil Gingka said.

Kaminari broke away from a beet red Gingka and grinned. "Well, we'll just have to see about that, won't we?" she asked.

"You practically just gave her a challenge, good job." Gingka said.

"She can try all she wants, it wouldn't make a difference." Evil Gingka retorted.

"We may like each other, but we're not into that lovey dovey stuff like you two are." Hakaihime said.

"They admitted it!" Kaminari crowed. Gingka rolled his eyes.

"This is really awkward…" Zero whispered to his friends.

"Your point is?" Hakaihime challenged.

"That you admitted it, that's all. I've seen the way Evil Gingka looks at you sometimes." Kaminari said.

"Well, this is rather entertaining." Mitsuko said, watching the group on a screen.

"I'll say." Yami said.

Hakaihime shrugged. "I noticed. So what? I like him, he likes me. What's the big deal?"

"We just said we're not into romantic crap." Evil Gingka said.

Kaminari sighed. "Well, you could at least ask her out or something, since you both like each other and know it."

"Should we return and do something crazy?" Mitsuko asked.

"Nah, It's not our cue yet." Yami replied.

"He did." Hakaihime said.

"Huh? When? I never saw or heard it happen!" Gingka exclaimed.

"This is getting even more interesting... Hmm…" Mitsuko muttered.

"Gingka, mind link." Kaminari reminded.

"Oh, right…" Gingka muttered.

"Gingka, I don't care if you're me, you're an idiot." Evil Gingka said. Hakaihime giggled at this.

"Oooooh, cheap shot!" Yami exclaimed.

"Do i need to repeat what i said when you called me and therefore yourself stupid?" Gingka asked.

"Gingka, don't punch him in the face, please. One battle is enough for one day." Kaminari pleaded.

"You know, it gets really annoying when you read my mind sometimes…" Gingka muttered.

"Its too much fun messing with their minds sometimes…" Mitsuko chuckled.

"Apparently, you didn't hear me when I said that I don't care if you're me. So I'll say it again. I don't care if you're me, you're an idiot." Evil Gingka snarled.

Hakaihime put her arm around Evil Gingka's shoulder. "This is not a time for you to be angry." she said.

"You should listen to her, she's smarter than you." Gingka smirked.

Kaminari pulled her blader aside. "Gingka, can we please avoid another fight?" she pleaded, looking into his golden-brown eyes with her blue ones.

Gingka looked into Kaminari's blue eyes and sighed. "Fine, I'll stop."

"Good, the pegasi stopped it." Mitsuko said.

"Like Kaminari is smarter than you?" Evil Gingka retorted.

Hakaihime sighed, then kissed Evil Gingka on the lips to calm him down.

"Thanks." Evil Gingka said after the dark purple-haired female broke away.

"You're welcome." Hakaihime said.

"Not that i can really help that." Gingka said, kissing Kaminari.

"Aww, look at the group of lovebirds!" Mitsuko exclaimed.

Everyone's eyes widened as the two authors appeared.

"It's really cute." Yami said.

"Enjoyed the show?" Evil Gingka asked.

"Yep." Yami replied.

"Good." Hakaihime said.

"You guys are all adorable." Mitsuko laughed, snapping her fingers. "Group hug!" she called as everyone was forced into a group hug.

"Hey! Watch the wings please!" Kaminari protested.

Gingka rolled his eyes. "Kaminari, you're on the outside, i'm sandwiched between you and Mitsuko." he muttered.

"Can't… breathe." Zero gasped.

Yami teleported outside of the group hug. "Sorry, but I hate group hugs." he said.

Evil Gingka winced as he was being hugged tight "How do you think we feel?"

Hakaihime's eyes glowed red. "Off, now." she growled, forcing everybody back with a force of dark energy.

"Geez, you guys are so boring." Mitsuko pouted.

"Well, i think most of us prefer not to be squashed." Gingka said.

"Are you okay Zero?" Kaminari asked, looking over at the young blader, who was gasping for breath.

"Would you be okay after being squashed in a group hug?" Hakaihime asked.

"I was in the center of it and i'm fine…" Mitsuko muttered.

"Apparently not." Zero panted, catching his breath at last as Gingka helped him up.

"Now that that's over," Yami grabbed a skateboard. "I'm going boarding! Yahoo!" he rode off.

"Not so fast!" Evil Gingka grabbed a skateboard and rode after the author. "I want a rematch!"

Hakaihime's wings appeared and she flew off after the two.

"Let's go Kaminari, Mitsuko." Gingka sighed. Kaminari shifted to her Pegasus form and whinnied as Gingka mounted her. Mitsuko grabbed another skateboard and followed the retreating forms of Yami, Evil Gingka, and Hakaihime.

"Hey, this is the place where Chao Xin and Masamune had their battle." Yami said a few hours later, looking around him at the Great Wall of China.

"Yeah, and Masamune got his butt kicked." Evil Gingka smirked.

"Pretty much, and then none of us could figure out where he went, but i think that if he hadn't lost here, he would have not had the determination and skills needed to win in the actual tournament and we would have lost." Gingka commented, landing next to the group on Kaminari and jumping off the winged horse's back, Kaminari shifting to humanoid form as he did so.

"True." Evil Gingka replied.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Yami asked.

"Jump off." Kaminari replied, looking over the edge at the ground below.

Gingka sweat dropped. "Really? Not that you would injure yourself by doing it, but really?"

"Well, we could go back to Beylin temple and mess with the people there, or we could get Doji and do something else to him." Mitsuko suggested.

"I haven't messed with Doji in a while, so I'll get him. Plus I still owe him for the time he tried to drain my powers." Yami growled.

"Isn't making him watch Barney enough?" Evil Gingka asked.

"Heck no! His suffering has just begun!" Yami laughed evilly, then teleported away.

"I almost feel bad for Doji. Almost." Hakaihime said.

"Yeah, plus, draining my and Yami's powers is really only one of the things that he has done. I'm going to go help Yami, you guys can follow if you want to." Mitsuko said, teleporting away after Yami.

"Banzai!" Kaminari shouted, leaping over the edge of the Great Wall.  
"Kaminari! Get back here!" Gingka shouted, looking down, then sighed. "Should we follow Mitsuko and Yami?"

"I don't know about you, but I wanna see Doji suffer." Evil Gingka said.

"Me too." Hakaihime said, transforming into Pegasus form.

Evil Gingka hopped on Hakaihime and rode off.

"Kaminari! Hurry up!" Gingka shouted.

Kaminari flew back up in Pegasus form and she and Gingka quickly followed Evil Gingka and Hakaihime.

"So, what do we do now?" Mitsuko asked a few minutes later.

"Simple." Yami replied, snapping his fingers and causing Doji to appear. "Hello, Doji. We're gonna play a game. It's called," a bazooka appeared in his hand, "how long can you dodge my bazooka?" Yami began firing.

Doji ran around dodging. "I tried to drain your powers one time! Can't you just let it go?!" he wailed.

"You nearly killed me, Mitsuko, Evil Gingka, Hakaihime, and Kaminari, and you're asking me to let it go? Oh heck no! Now, I'm gonna have to use my rocket launcher!" Yami replied, as the bazooka turned into a rocket launcher.

"Oh crap!" Doji exclaimed, dodging the rockets.

"Not to mention you have to dodge the spikes coming randomly out of the ground as well!" Mitsuko said, snapping her fingers. Spikes suddenly started appearing and disappearing randomly.

"There they are!" Kaminari exclaimed as she and Gingka flew.

"Huh?" Gingka looked around.

"I see explosions and hear yelling, let's go!" Kaminari turned in midair and took off towards the rocket fire in the distance.

"Dance, you stupid villain!" Yami yelled, continuing to fire his rocket launcher.

Doji dodged the rockets and nearly got impaled by a spike. "Will you stop this already?!" he wailed.

"Will you let me hit you with this rocket launcher?" Yami asked.

"No!" Doji replied.

"Then I'm not stopping! Now dance!" Yami said, firing another rocket off.

"Yup, you were right, there they are! Guess we should stay out of the area." Gingka said, spotting the two authors and Doji at last.

"No kidding, I'd rather not have to deal with that, we'll just sit here and watch Doji do it." Kaminari replied, landing behind Mitsuko, who was break dancing randomly on the side.

"Yami must be really mad if he's using the rocket launcher." Evil Gingka said as he and Hakaihime landed.

"I'm just glad that he didn't use the tanks and jets like last time." Hakaihime commented.

"Doji, quit running and take this rocket launcher like a man!" Yami yelled, firing more rockets.

"Never!" Doji yelled, dodging the rockets.

"Tanks and jets? Wow." Gingka muttered.

"Mitsuko seems extremely hyper, that's not a good thing for Doji." Kaminari commented.

Mitsuko suddenly stopped dancing and cracked her knuckles. "Okay Doji, you ready?"

Yami stopped firing and looked at Mitsuko. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

Mitsuko grinned evilly and snapped her fingers. "Just this." she replied as Doji suddenly grew a pink unicorn horn and matching tail.

"Hmm... What other random things can my insane mind come up with?" Mitsuko tapped her chin with one finger as she thought.

"She's lost it, should we run?" Gingka asked as Yami's eyes began to glow dark red.

"Oh, I know what I'm gonna do. And it won't be pretty." Yami smirked, teleporting in front of an exhausted Doji. "Now, to make sure you don't try something like that again…" he paused for a second, than kicked Doji you-know-where.

Evil Gingka winced at the sound of a high-pitch scream that was heard all around the world.

"Oh, he's so gonna feel that in the morning." the dark blader said.

"Forget that. Try for a whole month." Hakaihime replied.

"Okay, i actually feel kinda sorry for him... But only a little." Gingka said.

"Ouch, maybe we can let him go back to watching Barney for a bit?" Mitsuko suggested.

"Erm, should we get out of here before those two get any ideas?" Kaminari whispered to Gingka.

"Meh, I'm done with him for now. I'm going to get ice cream. You coming?" Yami asked.

"Sure!" Mitsuko snapped her fingers and a cage appeared around Doji.

"Seriously, should we run before they get any ideas?" Gingka asked.

"They're just gonna get ice cream, idiot." Evil Gingka said.

"I'm kinda in the mood for ice cream, wanna join them?" Hakaihime asked.

Evil Gingka shrugged before joining the two authors, along with Hakaihime.

"Well, when i am eating with anyone, i usually get food shoved in my face thanks to Mitsuko. Ehh, wait up guys!" Gingka called, as he and Kaminari also followed.


	5. Starwriter vs Wild Fang

**Gingka: Alright, we're back with another chapter of Counterpart! Hey, where did Mitsuko and Yami go anyway?**

**Evil Gingka: They're playing Fanfiction author-style tag… Again…**

**Hakaihime: Those two are idiots.**

**Kaminari: Whatever. Well, who's doing the disclaimer then?**

**Gingka Not me!**

**Mitsuko (Me): We don't own MFB. Later! -teleports away-**

**Gingka: Guess Mitsuko decided to do it…**

*Later*

"You know, I just thought of something." Yami said, taking a bite of ice cream.

"What?" Evil Gingka asked, taking a bite of his own ice cream.

"How would Kyoya react when he sees the two of you?" Yami pointed at the two Gingkas with his spoon.

"Oh, we could have so much fun with this one! What team are we up against next?" Gingka asked, smirking through a bite of ice cream.

"I like your thinking, Gingka." Kaminari grinned, then filled her mouth with ice cream. Her eyes quickly widened.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but it's probably a really awesome idea. Gingka, you should have warned Kaminari about something called brain freeze." Mitsuko laughed, catching sight of the winged horse bey.

"You should have given her the knowledge of stuff here so that I wouldn't have to explain popcorn and a ton of other stuff to her…" Gingka retorted.

"Anybody up for facing Wild Fang?" Yami asked.

"If he calls me a phony, I'm destroying him first." Evil Gingka replied, raising his hand.

Hakaihime raised her hand while eating her ice cream.

"Umm, I'm up for it, but we will have to do a tagteam again, since i know that neither of us will give up the chance to fight Kyoya. But, we should confuse him first, have Evil Me show himself first while i hide and stuff, act like, well, evil, and then i can come in with my usual attitude and confuse him. It would be hilarious! And then he would not see both of us together until the actual tournament and either Kaminari or Hakaihime can play the fourth member of the team." Gingka grinned.

"Sounds good to me!" Mitsuko exclaimed, placing a hand in the center of the table. "Who's with me? Starwriter on the count of three?"

Kaminari and Gingka placed their hands on Mitsuko's, followed closely by Yami, Evil Gingka, and Hakaihime.

"1."

"2."

"3!"

"Starwriter!" the team broke the pile.

-A few days later, the day before we face Wild Fang-

"So does anybody know where Wild Fang is?" Yami asked.

"You're asking the wrong Gingka." Evil Gingka replied.

"Probably looking for us at the hotel. Have Kaminari and Hakaihime decided who is playing our final member yet?" Gingka asked, wearing a hooded brown cloak.

"I don't know, ask them." Mitsuko glanced back at Kaminari and Hakaihime, who were deep in conversation.

"Do you want to be the fourth member?" Hakaihime asked.

"Well, kinda, but I also want to stay with my Gingka... I guess it makes a bit more sense for you to do it, plus, then we will have two evils and two insanities on the team." Kaminari said.

"Yeah, good point Kaminari!" Mitsuko exclaimed suddenly.

"Does she have intensely acute hearing or something?" Kaminari whispered.

Hakaihime shrugged. "Don't know. Whatever, I'll be the fourth. But you do realize I have to change into my bey form when we fight, right?"

"She has a point." Yami cut in.

"Well, i think it would be just for today though, right? Like, for the actual tournament, the actual team would be there and you and i by our bladers' sides." Kaminari pointed out.

"'kay." Hakaihime agreed.

"Alright, let's go to the hotel. I want to see how the Gingkas' prank works out." Yami said.

"Yeah, me too!" Mitsuko exclaimed.

"I'll stay out of sight for now." Gingka said, pulling his hood well over his face and leaving.

"See you guys later!" Kaminari waved before disappearing after Gingka in her usual ninja like style.

-At the hotel-

"You see Wild Fang anywhere?" Yami asked, looking around.

"No." Evil Gingka replied.

"Isnt that them right there?" Mitsuko asked, pointing at a few familiar figures across the room.

"This is going to be way too much fun." Gingka said, standing on a chandelier with Kaminari above everyone's heads.

"Yep, that's them. Follow my lead." Yami said, walking towards the other team with everyone following.

Kyoya soon noticed the group walking by. "Gingka, is that you?" he called.

Evil Gingka stopped and glared coldly. "What do you want?" he growled.

"Bull! What's up with the wierd attitude Gingka?" Benkei asked, a little thrown off by Evil Gingka's reply.

Gingka and Kaminari clapped their hands over their mouths to hide their snickering.

"Hey, aren't you guys Team Wild Fang?" Mitsuko asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Kyoya asked.

"We're your opponents in the next round, Team Starwriter. I'm Mitsuko, the sub member." Mitsuko introduced herself.

"Well, nice to meet you guys, but what's with Gingka?" Demure asked.

"What does it matter to you?" Evil Gingka snarled.

"I don't know what your problem is, but you better get it together before our battle." Kyoya growled.

Evil Gingka's eyes flashed red. "Or what?"

"Calm down, Kyoya. There's something obviously wrong here." Nile spoke up.

"You would be wise to listen to your friend. I'm not in the mood to crush you right now." Evil Gingka said.

Gingka and Kaminari, unable to hold it in anymore, flew out the nearest window to hide their laughter.

"Seriously Gingka, what's wrong with you? You aren't like this normally!" Benkei yelled.

Mitsukos face twitched as she struggled to keep it straight.

"I've changed." Evil Gingka replied.

"Well, I don't like it." Kyoya growled.

"Too bad." Evil Gingka replied.

Yami put a hand on Evil Gingka's shoulder. "That's enough, Gingka. We have to go to our hotel room." he said, then walked away with everyone else.

Mitsuko ran upstairs and burst out laughing the moment Wild Fang couldn't hear. "That was great! Now I cant wait to see the confusion when Nornal Gingka shows up!" she exclaimed.

"No kidding, but I should probably give it a couple of hours before showing myself." Gingka chuckled, reappearing with Kaminari.

"I did my part." Evil Gingka said.

"And you did a very good job. Now I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see Gingka back to his 'normal' self." Yami replied.

"Bull! Gingka sure was acting wierd, he was never that cold and... Dark before!" Benkei exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's really wierd." Demure agreed.

"I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it." Kyoya growled.

"Should we follow them around and find out what's going on?" Demure suggested.

"Bull! I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to corner Gingka the next time i see him and find out what's going on!" Benkei yelled.

"Yeah, this is going to be so awesome! I can't wait!" the redhead took off his cloak. "Now, should I go down now and pretend I'm trying to get away from you guys and find them?" he asked.

"Better. Go down there and pretend that you don't remember anything that happened in our encounter. Trust me, It's going to be funny." Yami suggested.

"Got it, are you guys going to watch?" Gingka asked, turning towards the stairs.

"I'll turn us all invisible!" Mitsuko exclaimed.

"Erm, I'll just use my bey form and watch." Kaminari said.

"Alright, go! Before they find us here." Yami said.

Gingka grinned and caught Kaminari in bey form out of the air before heading downstairs casually.

"Bull! There's Gingka!" Benkei said, pointing.

"Is it just me, or is there something different about him?" Demure muttered.

"Gingka!" Kyoya called!

Gingka turned around, looking startled. "Kyoya! Long time no see huh? I hope you're ready for tomorrow!" he said, waving and walking over with a grin.

"Huh?" Benkei was extremely confused.

"Gingka, what's with you?" Nile asked.

It was Gingka's turn to look confused. "What do you mean? It's not like I'm acting different than normal! Can't a guy say hello to a few friends he hasn't seen for a long time without being suspected of something?" he asked innocently.

"But you were like... And now you're like... Arrgh!" Benkei grabbed his head and shook it in his confusion.

"Is Benkei okay?" Gingka asked.

"What's with you? First you act all evil, then you're back to normal all of a sudden? What the heck is going on here?" Kyoya yelled.

"Huh? I don't remember acting evil, what are you talking about Kyoya?" Gingka said.

"You don't remember at all, Gingka?" Nile was surprised.

"Remember what? I seriously have no idea what you guys are talking about!" Gingka exclaimed.

A small snicker sounded from the redhead's belt.

"Kaminari! Be quiet!" Gingka hissed as Kyoya growled angrily.

"Calm down, Kyoya." Nile ordered, turning to Gingka. "Don't worry about it, Gingka. We probably just imagined it since we had a long journey. We'll see you at the tournament tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay... But seriously, can someone explain whats going on here?" Gingka asked.

"Is that it? Come on Gingka, you have to play around a little more!" Kaminari's voice sounded in Gingka's head.

"Shut up Kaminari, I'm busy." Gingka replied out loud without realizing it.

"Who is Kaminari?" Kyoya asked.

Evil Gingka smacked himself in the head as Gingka turned beet red. "Uhm, nobody, you'll find out tomorrow." he said, then turned and ran back upstairs, yelling once he was out of sight.

"Kaminari! How many times do I have to tell you, don't interrupt me!" the redhead paused. "I don't care if we have a mind link! You're just making this harder!"

"Way to go, dipstick. You nearly blew it." Evil Gingka said.

"What? Kaminari started it!" Gingka exclaimed.

"Who is he yelling at?" Benkei asked.

"I don't know, should we check it out?" Demure asked.

Kaminari switched to human form and flew to the chandelier.

"Kaminari! Get back here!" Gingka yelled.

"Quit yelling, Gingka! You're gonna draw them here!" Yami shouted.

"Too late for that." Evil Gingka said.

"Your turn then." Gingka said, darting around a nearby corner and behind a plant to hide as Wild Fang came up the stairs.

"Gingka! There you are! Where did Hakaihime go?" Mitsuko asked.

"You guys have a lot of explaining to do!" Benkei yelled, cornering Starwriter.

Evil Gingka grabbed Benkei arm and twisted it behind his back. "I don't need to explain anything to the likes of you, is that clear?" he snarled.

Benkei was surprised. "I don't know what got into you, Gingka, but if you are going to be dark like this, then just remember that your friends won't stand for it! The other Legendary Bladers will stop you if they need to!" he attempted to break free from Evil Gingka's grasp.

"Okay Evil Me, I think that's enough now." Gingka whispered, peering cautiously around the corner.

"Whatever." Evil Gingka said, letting go of Benkei's arm.

"Look, it's been a long day and we're tired. We'll explain everything at the tournament tomorrow, but right now, you need to leave." Yami said.

Kyoya looked at Evil Gingka, growled, then nodded. "Come on." he ordered, walking away with the others following.

"Well, that was rather entertaining." Mitsuko said.

"Yeah, it was, good thing Benkei still remembers the point and job of the Legendary Bladers." Gingka said as he came out of hiding and walked over to his team.

"Well then, shall we go have a look at the stadium for tomorrow?" Kaminari asked, flying back over from the chandelier.

"Bull! Gingka is acting so wierd! One moment he's evil, the next he's back to normal! I'm so confused!" Benkei wailed.

"Well, they said we would figure out tomorrow what was going on, so i guess we'll have to wait. Kyoya?" Demure glanced at the team leader.

Kyoya grunted.

"Nah, y'all can go without me. After that tense moment, all I want to do is sleep." Yami said.

"Me too." Hakaihime said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Are you okay, Kyoya-pal?" Benkei asked.

"Well, I'm going after Wild Fang, i think we might have made Kyoya think that he might have to rescue the world from an evil version of Gingka, whose sanity he is probably highly doubting right now." Mitsuko said, teleporting outside to wait for said team.

Gingka sighed. "Well, let's go then Kaminari." he mounted his bey and they flew out the window.

"That wasn't Gingka." Kyoya growled.

"Huh? What do you mean that wasnt Gingka? He had red hair, the headband, all of Gingka's usual characteristics! Except for the randomly changing personality, of course." Benkei said.

"No, i think Kyoya's right. The evil Gingka was wearing almost all black, and the other side, who acted 'normal' had different clothes. Is it possible that some evil has somehow entered his mind and turns him evil sometimes but good other times, but he doesn't remember anything from when he was evil?" Demure suggested.

"Whatever the case is, we need to help him." Nile said.

"Yeah! Let's go back up there right now and talk to him!" Benkei said enthusiastically.

"Wait! That might not be such a good idea, you saw how quick and physically strong he was, and how angry. We need to move carefully, and catch him when he is not engulfed in darkness. We also need to find out who 'Kaminari' is, maybe her influence is why Gingka is randomly turning dark." Demure said.

"Whatever, we'll find out at the tournament tomorrow." Kyoya said.

"But, Kyoya-" Nile began, but Kyoya cut him off with a piercing glare.

"Tomorrow, Nile. And no sooner." the Leone wielder growled.

"Wow, they sure are confused! Should we add to the confusion or just stay away for now?" Gingka asked, hiding around the corner.

"I don't know, should we make them think they're right by me showing myself and acting mildly dark?" Kaminari asked.

"I don't know, but there's Mitsuko waiting for them." Gingka replied.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Mitsuko smirked, stepping into Wild Fang's view.

"What are you doing here?" Kyoya snarled at the authoress.

"Just hanging out, I also wanted to tell you guys sorry for Gingka's behaviour, he's just kinda like that lately. We thought we should probably give you a bit of headwarning about it before the tournament." Mitsuko replied.

"Headwarning about what?" Gingka asked, stepping into view.

"Oh, hey Gingka." Mitsuko said.

"How are you feeling, Gingka?" Nile asked.

"Just fine, I was about to go check out the tournament stadium for tomorrow, get a bit of a feel for it beforehand." Gingka replied.

Mitsuko teleported away quickly before anyone noticed.

"Fine. Just make sure you're ready for our battle tomorrow." Kyoya smirked.

Gingka grinned. "Of course I'm ready! I have a whole new set of moves and more power, new power, that I can throw at you! Oh, and can we make it a tagteam battle? We were going to challenge you guys to one."

"Sure. Me and Kyoya will. But who will you tag team with?" Nile asked.

"If i told you you wouldn't believe me. Plus, it's a surprise." Gingka smirked.

"Fine. But I will take you down, Gingka. You alone." Kyoya said, turning away.

"Good luck, you guys might as well know that my tagteam partner has the exact same amount of power as i do, and although we may be rivals, we at least know how to work together." Gingka suddenly made a weird face, then turned around. "Kaminari! What was that for?"

Kyoya turned back. "Kaminari?"

Gingka turned around and blushed. "Well, umm... I guess you guys might as well meet her." he said.

"Way to be subtle about it, Gingka." Kaminari muttered, throwing a kunai at the redhead's feet before jumping out of a nearby tree.

"Kaminari, stop throwing those things at me!" Gingka sweat dropped.

"This is Kaminari?" Nile asked.

"Apparently." Demure replied.

"Well, who else would I be?" Kaminari asked, pulling off her facemask and kissing Gingka.

"Mmph!" Gingka made an exclamation of surprise, then pulled away from the mischievous bey, his face a bright beet red. "Kaminari! Not in front of them!" he exclaimed.

"I think you were wrong about her being the reason for Gingka being dark." Benkei whispered to Demure.

"Maybe." Demure replied as Kaminari pulled her facemask back up, her blue eyes sparkling.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Whatever, just be ready for our battle tomorrow. Same goes for your partner."

"Oh, we'll be ready. Kaminari!" Gingka called. Kaminari quickly switched to her beast form and Gingka mounted her.

"You should think of the level of connection between you and your bey, Kyoya, otherwise you can't beat me and Kaminari, better known as Samurai Pegasus!" Gingka said as Kaminari leapt into the sky.

"Things just keep getting weirder and weirder." Benkei muttered.

-The next day, day of the tournament-

"You guys ready?" Yami asked.

"Let's get this over with." Evil Gingka muttered from under the hood of his cloak.

"Don't tell me you're not excited about this." Hakaihime said.

"I'll wait until the battle to get excited." Evil Gingka replied.

"Well, I'm ready. Kaminari?" Gingka said.

"Yes, very ready." Kaminari replied from her position next to her blader.

"Bull! Who's up first, Kyoya-pal?" Benkei asked.

"Anyone mind if I take one of these battles?" Mitsuko asked.

"Yeah, you can take the second match." Yami replied.

"Me and Nile will go." Kyoya said.

"That's our cue." Evil Gingka muttered.

"Good luck." Hakaihime said.

"Who is that guy?" Nile asked, spotting Evil Gingka.

"Bull! Maybe the tag team partner that Gingka was talking about yesterday?" Benkei suggested.

"Well, looks like you at least wont have to deal with Gingka's dark side, for now." Demure said.

"Let's go, Evil me. Come on Kaminari." Gingka said. Kaminari quickly shifted to her bey form and flew into Gingka's hand.

"Good luck guys!" Mitsuko called as the two bladers headed for the stadium.

"So you're supposed to be our opponents?" Evil Gingka smirked.

"So what?" Kyoya growled.

"Who are you?" Nile asked.

Evil Gingka grinned as he took off his cloak. "Remember me, fools?"

"What?!" Kyoya and Nile were stunned.

"Think you can handle two of me? That was a pretty good prank we pulled yesterday, wasnt it?" Gingka smirked.

"Bull! Now I'm even more confused!" Benkei wailed.

"I'll explain it quickly, unless Evil Me wants to?" Gingka turned to his counterpart.

Evil Gingka's eyes glowed red. "I don't want to talk," he snarled, pulling out Hakaihime, "I want to fight!"

"It doesn't matter. I want to fight the real Gingka, not some kind of phony." Kyoya growled.

Evil Gingka grinned sinisterly as a dark aura surrounded him. "Phony, huh?"

"Great, you made him mad. To summarize, Yami and Mitsuko aren't from here, they are from a world called Fanfiction. Yami created Evil me and Hakaihime, and Mitsuko created Kaminari. Now," Gingka paused to raise his launcher with Kaminari attached, "let's do this!"

"Enough talk! Hakaihime!" Evil Gingka roared, launching Hakaihime.

"Leone!" Kyoya reacted, launching Leone.

"Horuseus!" Nile quickly followed suit.

"Kaminari!" Gingka launched. "Let's do this!"

"And so the battle begins!" Mitsuko squealed.

"Good Luck, Gingkas!" Yami called.

"Hakaihime!" Evil Gingka attacked, sending Leone and Horuseus flying immediately.

"What?" Kyoya and Nile were stunned.

"Horuseus!"

Leone and Horuseus landed safely back in the stadium.

"Follow it up! Kaminari!" Gingka attacked before their opponents had a chance to regain their balance.

"This is already going to be an awesome battle! Now i cant wait to battle whoever i'm up against!" Mitsuko said.

"It's either Benkei or Demure." Yami replied.

"Probably. here it comes!" Mitsuko said.

"Lion Gale Force Wall!" Kyoya yelled, and the familiar green tornado appeared.

"Pathetic." Evil Gingka said as Hakaihime broke through the tornado and sent Leone flying.

"Flap your wings, Horuseus!" Nile came to his teammate's rescue, sending Hakaihime flying with a blast of air.

"Kaminari!" Gingka called, causing his silver and blue bey to smash into Horuseus, sending it flying. "Kaminari, fly!" Gingka called.

Kaminari flew above the stadium and began gathering a cloak of energy around her.

"Hakaihime!" Evil Gingka called, and Hakaihime, who was still in the air, was surrounded by dark energy.

"Whatever you're doing, I won't allow it!" Kyoya shouted, as a tornado knocked the two beys out of the air and back into the stadium.

"Horuseus!" Nile called, and Horuseus began to hit Hakaihime with a barrage of attacks.

"Not." Yami said.

"What should we do? I don't think Kyoya's going to let us into the air. I would like to go for taking them both out if we can." Gingka whispered to his counterpart.

"Bull! You've almost got them, Kyoya, Nile! Give them everything you've got!" Benkei cheered.

"Enough." Evil Gingka snarled. Hakaihime sent Horuseus flying back. "I'm through playing games. Wings of Darkness!"

A pillar of dark energy began to fill the stadium.

"What's this?" Kyoya was surprised.

"I got this. Mystic Zone!" Nile called, and a pillar of mystic energy began to clash with the pillar of dark energy.

"Keep going, Kaminari!" Gingka reacted, sending Kaminari again into the air, gathering her own light energy around her. "Special Move: Pegasus, Lightning Strike Storm!" lightning rained down and clashed with Nile's Mystic Zone and Leone.

"Kyoya-pal! You can do it!" Benkei panicked.

"Not good!" Demure shouted.

"With both of them using their special moves, i doubt that Kyoya and Nile will survive." Mitsuko said.

"Yep." Yami agreed.

"King Lion Tearing Blast!" Kyoya called, and three tornadoes began pushing against both Wings of Darkness and Lightning Strike Storm.

"You two are annoying." Evil Gingka said as a dark aura surrounded him. "Give up already!"

The pillar of dark energy from Haaihime began to expand.

"Oh no!" Nile panicked.

"Kaminari!" Gingka called, as lightning continued to rain down, slashing at the tornadoes and Mystic Zone. Gingka shielded his face as the explosion ripped through the air.

"Yahoo!" Mitsuko shouted.

"Kyoya! Nile!" Benkei and Demure shouted their teammates' names.

The smoke cleared to reveal that Hakaihime and Kaminari were the only ones spinning.

"What?" Kyoya was stunned.

"It can't be." Nile whispered.

Evil Gingka retrieved Hakaihime. "Weaklings." the dark blader turned and walked back towards his team.

Gingka retrieved Kaminari and walked around the stadium to Kyoya and Nile. "I told you guys, me and Evil Me have an equal amount of power. Good battle, but you lose. Mitsuko's up next, and I don't really know how she battles, so good luck to whoever is battling her." the redhead said before turning to rejoin Team Starwriter.

"Nice job, guys." Yami congratulated.

"It was boring." Evil Gingka said.

Hakaihime turned to human form and wrapped her arms around Evil Gingka from behind. "No challenge at all."

Kaminari appeared in human form and stood next to Gingka, who leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Well, that was fun." the redhead stated.

"And there you have it folks! A perfect example of the difference between the personalities of the two Gingkas!" Mitsuko exclaimed in an announcer voice. "Now," the authoress cracked her knuckles, "who's next to be defeated?" she stepped up to the stadium.

"Kyoya?" Benkei looked inquisitively at the Leone wielder.

"I'll go." Demure said.

"Be careful, Demure. We don't know her strength and skill." Nile said.

Demure nodded. "Hopefully i can handle it." he said, walking out to the stadium. "Let's do this, Scorpio!"

"You ready, Demure?" Mitsuko held up Light Pegasus.

Demure analyzed Mitsuko's bey with one glance and nodded, raising his launcher.

"Good luck, Demure!" Nile called.

"Kick his butt, Mitsuko!" Yami shouted.

"Count on it!" Mitsuko replied, raising her launcher.

Gingka smirked. "I don't know how much power you have Mitsuko, but you do have authoress powers, which can make practically anything happen!"

"Yeah, but whats the point if I use them instead of my actual skill with a bey? Three!" Mitsuko called.

"Two!" Demure responded.

"One!"

"Let it Rip!"

"Go, Light Pegasus!" Mitsuko called.

"Scorpio!" Demure reacted. The two beys clashed.

"As I thought, an attack type." Demure said.

"Just like my Blood Kitsune. Who would've thought?" Yami commented.

"Well, you two are insane. It would make sense if you two have the same type of bey." Evil Gingka said.

"Yeah, not to mention Mitsuko is also a crazed fangirl of me, so it makes sense that she would choose an attack-type Pegasus as her bey." Gingka said as Light Pegasus continued to clash with Scorpio.

"Special move, Pegasus Thunderlight Attack!" Mitsuko called, and Light Pegasus flew out of the stadium and dove on top of Scorpio, kicking up tons of dust.

"Look out, Demure!" Nile called.

"Gahh! Scorpio!" Demure shouted.

The dust cleared to reveal Scorpio, still spinning, but obviously having lost a lot of power.

"Go Pegasus! Hit him before he can recover!" Mitsuko called as her Pegasus hit Scorpio over and over again, not giving it a chance to regain its balance.

Demure took a deep breath and concentrated.

"What's he doing?" Yami asked.

"Demure has extremely good eyesight, he can tell which way a bey is going to move in an instant. He's probably going to use that skill against Mitsuko." Gingka replied.

"Scorpio!" Demure called, as Scorpio suddenly dodged and slammed into Pegasus.

"Pegasus, Lightspeed Storm!" Mitsuko called, as her Pegasus circled the stadium at high speed, eventually disappearing due to going too fast for the eye to follow.

"Is it just me, or is that an obvious copy of Storm Bringer?" Gingka asked.

"Obviously it is." Evil Gingka replied.

"No comment." Yami said.

"Copy or not, it seems to have worked." Kaminari said as Scorpio landed at Demure's feet.

"And that was that." Yami said.

Evil Gingka shook his head. "Another boring battle."

"I thought there would be warriors in this championship, not school children." Hakaihime snarled.

"Okay, I don't see why you guys are saying those things, because Kyoya was a bit hard to beat, you have to at least admit that much!" Gingka defended the other team. As Mitsuko rejoined them.

"Now what do we do?" the authoress asked as Demure retrieved Scorpio and returned to his teammates. "I'm sorry guys, I blew it. Looks like we lost to Gingka's team again." he said.

"It's okay, Demure. They're just too powerful." Nile replied.

"Especially with him on their team." Kyoya growled, looking at the two Gingkas across the stadium. "But where did the other Gingka come from, I wonder?"

"Well, we could A: stay here and be interrogated by Wild Fang. Or B: go and celebrate our victory." Yami suggested.

"Celebrate." Evil Gingka and Hakaihime said in stereo.

"I explained things to them well enough, let's go!" Gingka said.

"Okey dokey!" Mitsuko raised her hand poised to snap.

"Wait! Cant we travel normally for once?" Gingka asked.

"No." Yami, Evil Gingka, and Hakaihime replied.

Gingka sighed as Mitsuko snapped her fingers and teleported them to some other place.

**Gingka: We sure do a lot of teleporting in this story…**

**Me:-appears randomly- No, me and Yami do all the teleporting, you guys just ride it out. Get back here, Yami! -teleports away-**

**Kaminari: All their teleporting is making me dizzy…**

**Hakaihime: Wimp.**

**Kaminari: Hey!**


	6. Water War

"Ok, now that that's over." Yami said as they appeared on the beach. The black-haired author threw a water balloon into Mitsuko's face. "Catch me if you can! Yahoo!" He shouted, riding off on a hoverboard.

"Oh, it is ON!" Mitsuko yelled, snapping her fingers and creating hundreds of water balloon missiles, which flew at Yami rapidly.

"Oh yeah?" Yami snapped his fingers and twice the amount of water balloons appeared and started flying at Mitsuko, some hitting her. Gingka, meanwhile, smacked water balloons on Kaminari and Hakaihime's heads, then threw one at Evil Gingka. Evil Gingka ducked, grabbed Gingka in a headlock, and slammed a water balloon in his face, while Hakaihime slammed water balloons on both the Gingkas' heads. Kaminari tossed a ton of water balloons into the air and threw her feather kunai at them, popping them all and soaking everyone. Gingka soon grabbed the hose and started attacking Evil Gingka with it. Mitsuko snapped her fingers and created a tsunami that hit everyone. In retaliation, Yami created a water balloon the size of a planet and hovered it over everyone's' heads.

"Uh Oh." Evil Gingka and Hakaihime said.

Gingka turned pale. "We're in trouble…" he muttered as Kaminari started flying around giant water balloon, trying to get above it.

"Time to get wetter than we are!" Mitsuko exclaimed, putting on a raincoat, then diving gear, then making a submarine and opening the top door. "Okay Yami, let it rip!"

"BANZAI!" Yami shouted, smashing the water balloon on everyone.

"Whoa!" Evil Gingka and Hakaihime yelled as they were washed away.

Gingka soon emerged from the water, coughing. "Great, thanks, now I got a bunch of water in my lungs."

Kaminari, who had been forced out of the air by the flood, climbed out of it. "Great, you waterlogged my wings and half-drowned my blader." the redhaired ninja female created a huge thunderstorm. "How dare you?"

"That looks more like something Hakaihime would do…" Mitsuko commented, helping Gingka get out of the flood. The redhead laid on his back, panting and coughing up water.

"Nah, she's the level headed one of the group. Where is she, anyway?" Yami asked, floating above the flood. The black-haired author soon found himself tacked into the water by Evil Gingka and Hakaihime.

"Apparently right there." Mitsuko laughed.

"Calm down Kaminari!" Gingka called, getting up.

Kaminari grinned and stopped her thunderstorm. "Fine, looks like Hakaihime and Evil you got the job done." she said as Mitsuko climbed into her submarine and closed the top, then emptied the water out of it.

"Whatever." Yami reappeared out of the water, then snapped his fingers, causing all of the water to disappear and drying everyone off. "I would find Doji at this point, but I bet he's still recovering from that kick I gave him."

"What're you talking about? You didn't kick him that hard." Evil Gingka asked.

"Aww man! i really wanted to use this thing! Oh well…" Mitsuko exclaimed, popping out of her submarine, then snapping her fingers and causing it to disappear. "I think he did kick him pretty hard though... "

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, what are we going to do next?" Gingka asked.

"Well, we could have a flying race between me and Hakaihime around the city, or we could go do something else." Kaminari suggested.

"Like ride in my submarine?" Mitsuko asked.

"Why not?" Yami said.

"We might find something cool in the ocean." Evil Gingka spoke up.

"Hang on then!" Mitsuko snapped her fingers and the group was teleported to a submarine on the coast of the Pacific.

"You know, i really prefer riding Kaminari at high speed to teleporting." Gingka muttered.

"So do I on Hakaihime." Evil Gingka said.

"You two can be so alike, sometimes." Hakaihime said.

"Lovebird alert!" Mitsuko teased. Gingka and Kaminari turned beet red, and Evil Gingka and Hakaihime rolled their eyes.

"Can we go now?" Yami asked, back flipping into the submarine

"Sure!" Mitsuko exclaimed, following Yami, along with the Gingkas and their beys.

"So, who's driving this thing?" Yami asked.

"I am of course!" Mitsuko replied, taking the submarine controls.

"We're doomed…" Gingka muttered.

"Big time." Evil Gingka agreed.

Hakaihime rolled her eyes. "You two are wimps."

"Well, they aren't exactly practically invincible and stunningly beautiful creatures who can fly, change forms at will, and control huge amounts of energy with their minds like we are, so i say we should give them a little slack here." Kaminari said.

"Wha- Kaminari!" Gingka yelled. Kaminari merely laughed in response.

"Whatever. They're still wimps." Hakaihime giggled.

"Okay, we can make fun of the Gingkas later. We're on a maiden voyage here." Yami laughed.

"Yahoo! Let's go then!" Mitsuko said, shoving a few levers forward and causing the submarine to dive straight down.

"Whoa!" Gingka yelled, grabbing onto the nearest stable object and clinging to it.

"Hang on!" Evil Gingka called.

"Funny. That's what I'm doing right now." Hakaihime replied.

"Whee!" Kaminari exclaimed as she flew into the front window.

"Maniac." Hakaihime shook her head at her counterpart.

"Aww, come on Hakaihime!" Kaminari grabbed her counterpart's hand and pulled her along a crash course with several walls.

"Would you two stop doing that? I'm trying to drive here!" Mitsuko shouted at the two beys.

"Yeah, and I'm just trying to not fly back into the back wall! Can we slow down, please?" Gingka wailed.

"Don't blame me if I start throwing up in here." Evil Gingka said suddenly.

"Do that and I will kill you." Hakaihime glared at her blader as she and Kaminari crashed into another wall.

"Calm down, Hakaihime. He hasn't thrown up yet." Yami said.

"Mitsuko slow down before Evil me loses his lunch!" Gingka wailed,.

"What?" Mitsuko slammed on a lever and the submarine stopped suddenly, throwing everyone, including her, into the front window.

'Ughh…" Gingka moaned, getting up with one hand on his forehead. "That hurt…"

"Yahoo! Let's do that again!" Kaminari cheered.

"Okay!" Mitsuko reached for the lever again, but Yami grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Unless you want Evil Gingka to lose his lunch in here, don't pull that lever." he threatened.

Evil Gingka and Hakaihime groaned as they sat up.

"Right, sorry." Mitsuko apologized, looking at the rest of the group. Kaminari grinned at the authoress under her mask.

"We'll just take this a bit slower then." Mitsuko eased the lever forwards carefully and the submarine began smoothly sliding along through the water.

"Does anyone have an icepack or something?" Gingka moaned, sitting down in a chair.

"Nope." Evil Gingka replied.

"Nuh uh." Hakaihime said as Yami handed Gingka an ice pack.

"Thanks." Gingka said, holding the icepack against his forehead as Kaminari calmly walked over and wrapped her arms around her blader from behind.

"What is that?" Mitsuko asked suddenly, pointing at a dark shape ahead.

"I don't know but it's heading straight for us!" Yami exclaimed as the submarine got rammed.

"What was that?" Evil Gingka asked.

"That was Doji in a submarine." Hakaihime replied, looking out the window.

"How did he get out? Didn't we put him in a cage? Ughh, where is he, I'll deal with him!" Mitsuko exclaimed, poising her fingers to snap. "Next time he shows his pink hair, his submarine is gone!" the authoress stumbled forwards as the submarine was rammed into again.

"Too late for that!" Yami replied.

Doji laughed crazily from his submarine. "Take that, you stupid lunatics!" he said as he rammed into Mitsuko's submarine again.

"Okay, that's it!" Mitsuko exclaimed, snapping her fingers and causing radar and sonar devices to appear. "If i know where he is, i can hit him with my powers! Yami, can you watch one of these?"

"I'll just leave you to that then." Gingka muttered, nearly losing his balance as the submarine was rammed again.

"If only this thing had some weapons." Evil Gingka muttered.

"Yeah, sure." Yami agreed, looking over the screens in front of him, but seeing nothing. "I don't get it. The sonar and radar are not getting anything, but Doji is ramming us like a race car."

"Is there a way to get out of here without flooding the whole thing?" Kaminari asked.

"Uhm, yeah, there is, why?" Mitsuko replied

"Me and Hakaihime could go out there and find him, report to our bladers through our mind link, and then we could get him!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"Good idea. Yami, if you want to create weaponry for this thing, go ahead!" Mitsuko called.

"Already on it!" Yami exclaimed as missiles and torpedoes appeared on the submarine. "Hurry up, you two! We don't know how many hits this thing can take!"

"We're on it." Hakaihime said.

"Got it! Let's go, Hakaihime!" Kaminari exclaimed, flying out the door to the back of the submarine with Hakaihime close behind.

"Alright, here they go!" Mitsuko exclaimed, pressing a button to release the two beys into the water. Gingka and Evil Gingka closed their eyes and concentrated as the submarine got rammed again.

"They better hurry! This submarine can't take much more of this!" Yami exclaimed.

"Do you see him anywhere?" Hakaihime asked.

Kaminari narrowed her eyes, peering through the water "There!" the redhaired bey pointed.

"Over here!" Gingka exclaimed, opening his eyes and running to the side of the submarine to point.

"No, wait, over- how is there more than one?" Kaminari was baffled as Gingka reported the new information to the group inside the sub.

"Looks like we're in trouble." Mitsuko said.

"Big time." Yami agreed.

"Hakaihime, do you know which sub Doji is in?" Evil Gingka's voice broke into his bey's mind.

"I wish." Hakaihime replied, turning to Kaminari. "Do you have any idea which sub Doji is in?"

Kaminari shook her head. "No, but we can just hit all of them, since they're all ramming us!" she replied.

"How many subs are there?" Evil Gingka asked.

"There are at least ten of them." Hakaihime replied as Kaminari started indicating to Gingka where all of the submarines were. The redhead ran around the sub, pointing out the positions of the other subs.

"All right! Fire torpedoes!" Yami exclaimed, pressing a button and firing torpedoes that soon destroyed two of the enemy subs.

"Hakaihime, you two can come back now." Evil Gingka said.

Kaminari swam back for the sub after Gingka relayed the same message.

"Hit 'em!" Mitsuko shouted, hitting more subs.

"Five more left!" Yami fired more missiles that hit two more of the subs.

"Do you think that Doji could be in the last sub that's left standing?" Evil Gingka asked. Hakaihime flew into the remaining enemy sub in response, and Kaminari quickly followed, attacking the door with one of her kunai and funneling an electric shock through it that disabled the sub.

"Care to go ahead?" the ninja bey asked. Gingka chuckled.

"Be right back!" Yami teleported to the other sub.

"No, No! Why isn't my sub working?" Doji wailed.

"Because i disabled it by overloading the circuits with my lightning power." Kaminari replied as Yami appeared.

"Remember me, Doji?" Yami smirked.

"You! I will get my revenge for what you did to me!" Doji snarled.

"It was just a kick between the legs, Doji, get over it." Hakaihime sighed.

"Uhm, Hakaihime, i don't think a kick like that is exactly something a guy can just 'get over'…" Kaminari muttered.

Gingka shuddered. "It's not, Kaminari, i promise you that much." he said through their mind link.

"Whatever." Yami snapped his fingers and tied up Doji, then teleported everyone back to their sub. "Feel free to blow that sub up, Mitsuko."

"Okay!" Mitsuko exclaimed, firing all of their remaining missiles at Doji's sub.

Gingka stepped up behind Kaminari and hugged her. "Good job." he whispered into her ear.

"You too, Hakaihime." Evil Gingka said.

"Thanks." Hakaihime replied, looking evilly at Doji. "Now, what to do with you?"

"Stay back! Back, I say!" Doji ordered.

"Oh, okay, i can stay back and do plenty of damage anyway." Kaminari taunted, throwing a kunai that struck the wall less than an inch away from Doji's neck.

"I say we feed him to the sharks." Hakaihime suggested.

"Good idea! Anybody got a fishing pole?" Yami asked.

"No! Nooooo!" Doji wailed.

"Do we need a fishing pole? There's a shark right there, just teleport him in front of it!" Mitsuko pointed out the front of the submarine.

"Fine, spoilsport." Yami teleported Doji in front of the shark. "I bet he's going back from that. Anyway, let's resurface. I need some fresh air."

"Me too." Evil Gingka said.

"Got it." Mitsuko reached for the lever.

"Hold on a sec!" Gingka exclaimed, sitting down and strapping himself into a seat. "Okay, I'm good!"

Mitsuko shoved the lever forwards and the sub took off for the surface.

As soon as they reached the beach again, Yami hopped out of the sub.

"Hey, look!" he exclaimed, pointing to the sky, which was covered in dark purple clouds. A purple dragon flew out of the clouds and roared.

"Can that be?" Evil Gingka asked.

"It is." Hakaihime replied.

Gingka gasped. "That's... But i defeated that!" he exclaimed.

Kaminari looked at Mitsuko and Yami questioningly, and Mitsuko pointed at Yami. As the purple dragon flew towards them.

"Looks like she decided to pay us a visit." Hakaihime said.

"Yep! Hey, down here!" Yami called. The purple dragon landed right in front of the group.

Gingka and Kaminari instantly went on the defensive as Mitsuko raised an eyebrow at Yami.

"So what was with the flashy entrance?" Yami asked a girl who was seated on the dragon's head. She had long white hair with a red patch on the side, and golden eyes, and was wearing a black tank top and pants, with a white jacket and brown combat boots.

"Don't blame me. It was Ryuhime's idea." she said in reply to Yami's question.

Evil Gingka rolled his eyes. "Good to see you, Ryoko." he said.

Ryoko jumped off of the dragon's head. "You, too, Gingka." she smirked.

"Okay, now i'm confused. Who are these people, Evil Me?" Gingka asked. Kaminari had her swords raised, still on the defensive side.

"Friends of ours." Evil Gingka replied.

"Hey, Ryuhime. Turn to your human form so Kaminari will stop being so tense." Hakaihime said.

The dragon snorted before changing into her human form. She looked exactly like Hakaihime, only her purple hair was shoulder-length, with black streaks in it, and her kimono had dragons on it instead of feathers.

"Not my fault I look so intimidating in that form." Ryuhime said, stretching her arms.

"Well, i believe that you are the human form of the bey known as Lightning L-Drago, correct? If so, then it was my predecessor who defeated you before all of this craziness with the Fanfiction authors began." Kaminari spoke up, sheathing her swords, but keeping her hands near her belt where her kunai were.

"And you are?" Gingka asked, looking at Ryoko.

"Ryoko. And who are you? Gingka's twin or something?" Ryoko replied.

"More like my counterpart, actually." Evil Gingka said.

"Well, technically i'm the original, but whatever." Gingka muttered.

"And i guess you could call me Hakaihime's counterpart." Kaminari said.

"It's a long story." Hakaihime said.

"Not really, it isn't." Yami spoke up.

"I don't care. It's just good to see my friends again." Ryoko said.

"Where's Ryuga? I would love to see his face if he saw Ryoko." Mitsuko grinned.

"Probably somewhere training. Whatever, we just got through an underwater battle with Doji and I'm hungry. So I'm going to get something to eat. You coming, Ryoko?" Yami asked.

"Sure." the white-haired female blader replied.

Ryuhime transformed back into dragon form as Yami and Ryoko hopped on.

"At least I don't have to transform. I'm too tired." Hakaihime said, hopping onto Ryuhime's back as well, along with Evil Gingka.

"You coming?" the red-and-purple-haired blader asked.

"Eating means food, of course i'm coming!" Gingka exclaimed. Kaminari laughed and shifted to her Pegasus form.

"Alright then, let's go!" she whinnied as Gingka mounted and gripped onto the ridge of her armor with a smirk on his face.

"Ehh, teleporting after you guys works for me, or…" Mitsuko snapped her fingers, causing the spirit of her own bey to appear.

"Race ya!" Ryuhime called, taking off.

"A race?" Kaminari grinned.

"Uhoh…" Gingka muttered, gripping onto his bey tighter.

"Here we go!" Kaminari whinnied, taking off after Ryuhime at high speed.

-A few minutes later-

"So, let me this straight. You," Ryuhime pointed at Evil Gingka, "are an evil version of him." she pointed at Gingka as she took a bite of her burger.

Evil Gingka nodded in reply as he took a bite out of his own burger.

"Hakaihime is Kaminari's counterpart." Ryoko said.

"Uh huh." Hakaihime replied.

"And I'm a girl version of a guy who, in my opinion, is a complete butt hole." Ryoko finished.

Yami snickered. "Yep."

"Cool." Ryoko grinned.

"Judging by your hair, i think i know who. Ryuga probably wouldn't be very happy with you if he heard that, just saying." Gingka commented.

"Yeah, don't let Torahime hear you say that either, she would be very mad." Kaminari said.

"Yeah, probably." Mitsuko replied.

"Don't care." Ryoko muttered.

"You would if you met him." Yami chuckled.

"Yeah, you would. Look, can we change the subject? Beys have very sharp ears and-" Gingka was cut off by Kaminari.

"Hey Tora! Catch!" the redhaired bey stood and threw a feather kunai at a figure with hair similar to Ryoko's, only with a streak of red fire in it. She figure was wearing a ninja outfit exactly the same as Kaminari's, only dark red and gold instead of black and blue. She also had a red dragon's tail.

"Kaminari, if it isn't my least favorite rival." Torahime said, walking over.

"Last time i checked, Katsutoshi was your least favorite rival. Where's your blader?" Kaminari asked.

"Around." Torahime replied.

"Is that him over there glaring at me?" Ryoko asked, pointing at a familiar figure across the room.

"Yup, if he heard you-know-what, you're in trouble." Gingka replied.

"Huh?" Torahime was confused.

"Nothing important." Kaminari said quickly as Ryuga walked over.

"Long time no see, Hagane." the Dragon Emperor smirked.

Gingka pretended to be surprised. "Really? I thought five years was not very long!" he said sarcastically.

"So, this is my counterpart?" Ryoko said, looking Ryuga over.

"Yeah. So what do you think of him?" Evil Gingka asked.

Ryoko shrugged nonchalantly, then kept eating.

"Counterpart? What in the world are you talking about?" Ryuga asked.

"Like an alternate version of you, Ryuga. That guy," Gingka pointed at Evil Gingka, "is my counterpart, and Ryoko here is yours. Ryuhime is Tora's counterpart and Hakaihime is Kaminari's."

Ryuga studied Ryoko intently for a few seconds then shrugged. "She doesn't look like much." he muttered.

"Yet her power probably equals yours, Ryuga. The Gingkas cant beat each other." Mitsuko spoke up.

"You don't either. But then again, I don't care what you think." Ryoko retorted.

"But, he is your counterpart." Yami said.

"Still don't care." Ryoko replied.

"That's just like you, Ryoko. Don't have a care in the world." Ryuhime chuckled.

"Whatever, see you fools later. Oh, and you," Ryuga turned and looked at Ryoko, "if you think you can really be a true member of dragon royalty, you better think again."

Torahime let out a growl to punctuate her blader's sentence as the two turned to leave.

"As if I want to be part of your 'dragon royalty' anyway, butt hole." Ryoko said.

Yami fell over laughing.

"You haven't changed a bit, Ryoko." Hakaihime laughed.

Ryuga stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly, his eyes on the verge of glowing red. "What did you just call me?" he growled

Torahime pulled out a fang shaped kunai and moved into a battle stance.

"Uh-oh, not good!" Gingka exclaimed.

"I don't feel like repeating myself. Besides, why are you getting angry at what I said? I thought I was nothing to you. You could've just ignored me and kept on walking." Ryoko retorted.

"And she was only telling the truth." Ryuhime added.

"Really not good." Evil Gingka said.

Ryuga growled even louder as his eyes turned red, while Torahime's started glowing the same color.

Gingka sprang up and grabbed Ryuga's arms before he could spring at Ryoko. "Ryoko, this really isn't a good time to make Ryuga mad." he said.

"Let go of me, Hagane!" Ryuga snarled.

"Kaminari!" Gingka called.

Kaminari pinned Ryuga to the wall with several kunai while Gingka held him back, then she proceeded to hold Torahime back.

"If he gets mad because I was telling the truth, then he's not my problem nor is he worth my time." Ryoko replied, getting up and walking away.

"Your friend needs to work on controlling his temper." Ryuhime said, following her blader.

"Those two are going to be the death of us." Evil Gingka muttered

"Yep." Hakaihime agreed.

"No kidding, but more like these four." Gingka said, releasing Ryuga as Kaminari collected her kunai.

"When i find those two…" Ryuga muttered, trailing off as he stormed out the door with Torahime. The white-haired blader paused once her reached the door and looked over his shoulder at Gingka. "And Hagane, if you ever dare to interfere again, it will not end well." he snarled.

Gingka rolled his eyes. "Well, an idle threat from Ryuga is better than him blowing up a building."

"No kidding." Kaminari said.

"Whatever." Evil Gingka muttered.

"Does anybody know what team we're facing next?" Hakaihime asked.

"Umm, its either Excalibur or Dungeon... Could be Lovushka." Mitsuko said.

"Let me check." Yami took out a laptop and checked the team placings. "Turns out we're facing Excalibur. And whoever wins that battle faces Dungeon."

"So, that means Dungeon has already won their previous battle? Good for them! Masamune and King need a reminder that they aren't the true number one bladers, even if they are close." Gingka said.

"Then we'll remind them, after we beat Excalibur. I am going to assume that Sophie and Wales will want a tag-team battle?" Mitsuko guessed.

"Pretty much." Yami replied.

"So does that mean me and Gingka will fight them?" Evil Gingka asked.

"Well, we have tag-teamed the whole tournament so far, and, no offense to you, Evil me, but i think i want to take a battle on my own for a bit. I'd like to see Mitsuko and Yami team up, see what they can do. Or maybe you and i can just take the first two battles and avoid doing a tag-team at all." Gingka said.

"We'll see when we face them." Evil Gingka said.

"Yeah, I guess so. So, who wants to go tour Europe for a few days before the tournament?" Yami asked.

"Been there, done that, but sure!" Gingka replied.

"I'm in!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"Why not?" Evil Gingka asked.

"Sure." Hakaihime said.

Ok, then. Off to Europe!" Yami exclaimed, snapping his fingers and teleporting the entire group to Europe.


End file.
